You know what they say about eavesdroppers - rewrite
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: Alternate universe based on the butterfly theory of time travel. The final outcome of the Ron-Hermione ship is 'saved' due to an overheard 'late night' chat between George and Ron (post war). fears are expressed and answered.
1. Chapter 1

'' **You know what they say about eavesdroppers**

 **Originally done by SomeKindOfMagic12** – user-ID #2083374 at fanfiction dot net

You can still find the original version but you're going to have to hunt for it.

A rewrite has been done, by Billybob – csagun36: user-ID # 641050, a huge Ron fan who has attempted to contact the original author several times for permission to do a rewrite - - during the timeframe of: … 06-07-2015 to 09-08-2015 and without response.

Original Word count total was; 18,681

Rewritten word count; 37,145 - - so I have changed it … a-lot

Rewrite word count part 1; - - 18,472

Originally Rated: K - English –

Rewritten also in English, but changed into being rated a **strong M**

Romance/adult themes and language – let me repeat myself – **ADULT THEMES** \- if you cannot deal with the concept of the HP characters as sexual beings, then by-all means_ **STOP**.

This is an- **Alternate Universe – with a - Hermione & Ron pairing **(yes this is a rare Ron Hermione romance for me these days) **BTW** … alternate universe in the HP world means that this story diverts from establish cannon. So book characters will change, due to a single decision – which brings about a different outcome to cannon events and that change is a result of what is called; the 'butterfly theory of time travel' – that any alteration in the original cannon time-line will result in massive changes in the outcome: (meaning) a different future is created by Ron telling George all his- 'f ears' - concerning Hermione and her overhearing this chat and 'responding'. - -

In SomeKindOfMagic12 original story; I think I stumbled across an- _**in cannon Butterfly**_ -that if interpreted differently from the way Rowling's did it … would massively change the epilog outcome.

Referenced throughout is a great HP story - - ' _ **The Scarlet Pimpernel'**_ : originally penned by' Elyse3 and then rewritten by me; (naturally) by Billybob – csagun36; user-ID # 641050

888

 **Ori** **g** **inal A/N** **: Hello there! This is my first ever story written. I don't know what inspired me, or what made me write it, but anyway here it is. Let me tell you two things first: 1) I am French Canadian, so English isn't my forte, even though I think I can hold my own; 2) this is based on a George/Ron post-Battle brotherly love relationship! Please if you could let me know how you find it I'd really love (no slash, I mean yuck...). Please if you could let me know how you find it I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Rewrite A/N** **: (repeat) I have tried on several occasions to contact SomekindofMagic12 to get permission to publish this rewrite and I fear that he/she has moved on to other things in life and left HP fanfiction behind. If this expansion/rewrite is objectionable to SomeKindOfMagic12 and he/she wants me to pull it I will in a heartbeat.**

 **I give SomeKindOfMagic12 full credit for the original short story.**

*Personal note: I recently went and browsed about in HP fanfiction – and I quickly discovered that the Ron/Hermione ship has all-but disappeared (sunk) - loads of thanks to JKR for rethinking the ending and the rbw/HJG pairing. Anyway, this might well be the very last rbw/HJG relationship fiction ever posted … so enjoy.

 **Standardized disclaimer** **: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my '** **few** **'** **readers. In other words… her characters… my plot… savvy?**

 **And so it begins… with part # 1**

Hermione P.O.V.

I woke up drenched in sweat, relieved to be in my own bed, or should I say Ginny's extra-bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table; 2:30AM. We'd arrived at the Burrow six weeks ago, and every night, it was the same thing. I went to sleep and then a few hours later I woke-up in terror, well before the first rays of sunlight; …every single night.

I always dream about the same thing; Endless days living in a drafty tent with death eaters searching for us everywhere. Ron leaving me, his last words an accusation that I had chosen Harry romantically over him… and that pronouncement still haunt's me. The Godric hallow Nagini's attack on Harry and finally …worse than all the others combined; what happened to me at Malfoy Manor.

I have tried very hard not to burden the people around me with my silly night terrors. No-one at the- _**Burrow**_ – knows about them … especially not... **him**. - Instinctively knowing that trying to fall back to sleep was a hopeless task, I decided to head downstairs to get myself a cuppa of tea. I got out of bed and from pure habit – I left Ginny's room as quiet as I could. I don't know why I bother; one glance and I can see that Ginny's bed was empty …again. As I was heading downstairs, I heard muffled sounds coming from the twin's room. The twins… Or should I say George's room, now? It had been extra difficult for that particular Weasley to bear that particular loss.

A few days after the last battle … we had all returned to a damaged Burrow. It took some elbow-grease and with Molly - 'more or less out of action' … it fell to Ron to do almost all of organizing of the repairs. Arthur and Percy unfortunately, were bureaucrats by trade, with zero skills in household reconstruction. Luckily for all concerned; my Ron seemed strangely inspired and under his directions the repairs were quickly completed.

A week after Fred's funeral; Bill and Fleur had gone back to Shell Cottage to try to pick up the pieces of their damaged home and 'carry-on' with life. Charlie had done the same thing a couple of days after that; going back to the dragon preserve in Romania …but the loss of so many friends during the civil-war; especially Fred …had fundamentally changed the entire Weasley family … forever.

Each of the remaining Weasley's were trying to 'carry on' as best they could, but I knew they each broke down from time to time. - Mrs. Weasley in particular was in the worst shape, unable to do more than light housework while sobbing uncontrollably. Every day, after dinner, she would fall to pieces in her husband's arms and would go straight to bed without saying goodnight.

Because of Mrs. Weasley's – 'condition' … her husband had not yet been able to go back to work full-time… and Percy, the stunningly surprising and now famous 'Scarlett Pimpernel'. Who had saved so many, right under the nose of the Death Eater controlled Ministry…was now the First Undersecretary and- _**Deputy Minister**_ -directly under Shacklebolt. I could clearly see two things after this news was made public - how hard it was for Arthur to be strong for Molly… and how proud the entire family was in Percy, the once estranged.

I wish I could help out more, but I had my own 'fair share' of problems to solve; which were mostly centered on my parents. - Oddly enough it was Percy; as busy as he was in reorganizing the Ministry and purging the entire bureaucracy of Death Eater- 'sympathizers and collaborators' -that would take the time every few days, to take me down to the Ministry, so that I could get an update on the search for my parents. I would occasionally speak to Kingsley directly about the search. The new Minister was also extremely busy at his new job and yet was kind enough to take the time out his day, to speak to me and reassured me that the search for Wendell and Monica Wilkins was the number one priority of the newly 'reconstituted' UK magical foreign office.

The magical Australians were being extra cooperative, but the search would clearly take a while. The spells I had used to hide my parents were deliberately complex, so as to prevent them from being found magically. Until there was proper news, Percy gently suggested that I should continue to stay with the Weasley's where I could get emotional support (from Ron -obviously).

Kingsley himself told me that the Australians were highly impressed with my concealment spells, which were highly resistant to all forms of canceling spells. My spells were still concealing my parents from magical searches but they had narrowed the (Muggle-style) of foot search, to somewhere around the major city of Sydney and it was hoped that they would be found and brought back in Britain, before the 'start of term' at Hogwarts on first of September.

This was great to hear, however it didn't lessen my primary worry concerning my parents and that was how they would be respond to having their memories altered without their consent. There was more than just a good chance that they might not ever- 'forgive me' -for packing them off to another country with zero say in such a major life changing decision. This fear of being disowned was a big part of why I didn't sleep at night.

What I did to them, was a thousand times worse than the original reason behind Percy becoming estranged from his family. For almost the entire war Percy had been hated by his own family and still would be today, had he not saved so many as the 'Scarlett Pimpernel?' There had to be something seriously wrong with the fact that I accepted so casually the risk of being permanently disowned; when I did what I did, - - just because I couldn't bear the thought of the Death Eaters torturing my parents to make me betray Harry. I literally put Harry, a bloke who never really fancied me; ahead of my parents – if Harry had loved me … even briefly, it would have been the logical thing to do. But Harry had never … I repeat- NEVER - fancied me … so why did I do it? Anyway; soon enough it will be time for me to pay, for what I did. Several times since it had happened, Ron had tried to get me to talk about what I had done – but Harry never brought it up … not once.

My private worries aside; my main concern inside the Weasley family was George, - - of course; he was - _**not well**_ …in fact he was very far from being even remotely ok. After Fred's death he spent most of his time in his room, not coming down for meals and violently refusing almost all contacts with the outside world. We often heard small explosions coming from his room and sometimes, we heard sobbing. With the rest of family in their own grief induced daze …by unspoken agreement… they all decided to leave George alone… but there was one notable exception to that judgment.

For it had been Ron that had stubbornly refused to let George withdrawal into a shell and quietly die. A few friends came to see him (now and then) but most were driven away, but then Ron had stepped-up and intervened - by talking directly to George's really close best friends; the visits continued … thus preventing him from becoming a total recluse. It had been Ron who had taken away Georges wand …fearing suicide. While the rest of his family walked-about in a zombie like state due to their own deep angst over the loss of so many friends. Ron was again the exception … for instead of allowing everyone from giving into the despair surrounding them. Ron seemed to become super focused on the everyday struggle of living, forcing George to function. In point of fact; it was due primarily to Ron - - that the major housekeeping, the laundry and the cooking of meals got done.

This out of character behavior came as the biggest surprise to me, for after doing the majority of the cooking during the Horcrux hunt. I for one …had no-idea that Ron could cook complicated meals for so many. But day after day, I stood-by… utterly gob-smacked in utter-amazement as Ron literally became the caretaker for his entire family… Harry and I included. I found myself feeling guilty at times for being so emotionally distracted… with my own worries over my parents; preventing me from helping Ron do more of the everyday household chores around the- _**Burrow**_. Thankfully Harry pointed out to me that - being 'super responsible' might be Ron's way of dealing with his- (Fred) -grief.

Speaking of Harry; he and Ginny were the only positive-attitude people to be found around the- _**Burrow.**_ Practically joined at the hip with the often annoying habit of disappearing for extended periods of time, especially when there was a household chore to do. What amazed me the most – however; was whenever he was separated from Ginny, (even for a few hours) how easy it was for Harry to begin to slip back into a state of deep depression, where he would become so guilt-ridden over what had happened – he would quickly reach the point of being no longer able to function.

Harry's mood swing bouts with depression had happened a-lot more often after Ron left us too – and I could tell because I knew him so well. Ron had once been the rock that kept Harry sane – and me too, to tell the true. His abrupt absence from the tent was more devastating than either of us wanted to admit. I try to avoid thinking about that dark-time and I bet Harry does too. Ron is still my rock; but Harry has found another stone to lean on… his new lady; for Ginny seemed to know which buttons to press on Harry to keep him in a somewhat up-beat and positive attitude.

As an outside observer, I was genuinely surprised as to how fast they reconnected romantically, Ginny being as strong willed as she is and determined to get the man she wanted … apparently moving heaven and earth to take a messed-up war Hero (nearly suicidal at several points) and returned him to what passed for normal … well … for Harry anyway. I knew he'd been an abused child while growing-up with the Dursleys - in fact - it was remarkable how Ginny had managed to keep Harry even remotely sane. I could only envy the easy way she handled Harry's frequent mood swings - time and again I saw with my own eyes the way she could get him out of the deepest depression with just a few words or a suggestive look.

Come to think on it; during the seven years of close proximity I have had with Harry, I never came close to handling another human being - with the ease that Ginny displayed every day while she was in the company of her moody boyfriend. Anyone who knew my history with boys in general … and Ron in particular would know that I have never been a people person. Although I came up with the concept of the- ' **D.A.** ' -and managed to persuade a few people to join; I'm sure the concept would have ended as badly as my S.P.E.W venture, had I not 'forced' Harry into leading it.

Ron in particular has always been difficult to deal with… but then-again; 'one on one' – 'person to person' persuasion, has always been a major weak-spot for me. I had to argue each point with him, yell at the top of my voice and convincing him of anything was always a fight – tooth and nail. But without getting Ron's approval - I knew that Harry wouldn't sign-on to anything I purposed… and that was one- 'fact of life' -that I always found infuriating.

Since the war however; I've had time to revisit in my mind; the last year before the final Battle and that reflection has led me to speculate that the- 'lack of a Weasley' -in the tent (from mid-November to early February) - was the main reason the hunt unraveled near the end. Weasley's are people friendly, (Ron in particular) they don't push them away like I did constantly at Hogwarts. Without Ron's support (after he had left) it quickly became next to impossible to get Harry to be proactive about anything concerning the hunt.

I openly envy Ginny and Harry's mutual support system … for she seems to know how to motivate Harry in ways I never could without nagging. Far less confrontational than me - Ginny avoids the worst of the old arguments I use to have with Ron over day to day operations and Ginny also seems to be better able at handling with Harry the crushing depressions caused by the all too numerous funerals we have had to attend recently.

I had actually expected Ron to pound Harry into the ground for openly- ' _groping_ ' -his little-sister in front of almost everyone; especially when we first got back to the- _**Burrow**_ \- and at times …even I was surprised to observer, that he was exercising extra restraint over the physical aspects of the renewed Ginny-Harry romance. I honestly anticipated a full blow-up to happen, sooner rather than later; but instead… I found myself gob-smacked, yet again … for Ron must have taken them aside at some point and said something to them both (privately) - before Molly caught on… naturally. For at least during the time span that Mrs. Weasley was up and about - their public-displays of affection were 'abruptly' reduced; to them just holding hands when they walked-about the- _**Burrow**_. How the rest of the family missed the change - Merlin only knows.

I'm glad Ron **just** had a (non-violent) chat with them, for honestly; just the sight of them so enraptured with each made all the other Weasley's (including me) - break into a rare smile. I figured that they both missed each other while they were apart, and now they really wanted to make every moment count. There actions had one very notable side-effect on me, for Ron and I also spent most our time together, but with far less - _improper touching_ \- involved.

Since he came back to me, I have been repeatedly amazed at changes in Ron - - to the point that he had appeared to have become a different person. - A man I had often overlooked as unimportant in 'greater scheme of things' – to the point that I had deliberately ignored him for years; had seemingly overnight, undergone a stunning transformation. I suspected that war had changed all of us, but I didn't expect such a major change in Ron - - I would often just sit at the kitchen table observing him - - under the guise of keeping him company while he cooked a meal- or -did the wash-up afterwards.

I wish I'd known about this cooking talent during the hunt - - and funny thing was … when I called him out on it; Ron got right in my face and answered back, by saying that in the tent I had - _**insisted**_ \- (right from the off) on doing- **all** -the cooking because - - and - he had the gall to quote me exactly; "Boys can't cook'. It was embarrassing to have my own words thrown back in my face, (which did admittedly) silence my complaining - for a-bit …especially when I remembered all the meals I ruined.

So as the summer went-on, we would often be found in the kitchen doing dishes after a meal; bickering about nothing and everything - - like an old-married couple. The first time Bill pointed out our odd behavior, I stammered a hot denial and blushed something crazy. But later, whenever I thought about-it, I got this feeling of warm-contentment and just smiled.

In sprite of my many non-stop worries about being disowned by my parent's, I tried my hardest to be there for Ron as much as I can, and I think he appreciates it. We haven't talked … at-all about the kiss during the battle of Hogwarts, but we **DO** kiss 'a lot' more often … now. It's like since the battle happened, I can't seem to keep my lips off of him. Oh he kisses me back of course, and its great … but at the same time it's become worrisome, because recently; I seem to be drawn to Ron like a moth to a flame - - and sometimes… my growing desire for him (physically) have become downright alarming. I use to be able to keep such reproductive- _**urges**_ -at arm's length, but since we started kissing my need for him has grown to dangerous levels and I often worry that … very soon I'll give in to the temptation of having sex with him.

Adding to his increased overall desirability is the fact, that Ron is so much more mature now – he's gentler and openly affectionate, while being extra attentive to my everyday needs. There are too many examples to recount; Ron always takes my hand under the table at dinner, and when we all gather in the lounge, he sits right next to me or on the floor by my feet, always a bit too close for it to be all innocent … but I love it to bits. I never thought being close to a boy would feel so good. Of course, I'd hoped that kissing Ron would bring us closer, but I'd never have thought it'd be this close … this fast - and sometimes it all feels … a-tad unnerving. - - So to slow things down, I've limited Ron to cuddles and kisses.

Most amazing of all, Ron talks to me about Fred. He's tight lipped with everyone else …even Harry. But with me he opened-up big-time. Yes, Ron-emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon-Weasley has let me … and- _**only me**_ , into his soul! In fact I feel a-bit guilty about the one-sided nature of this exchange, because I don't talk much about myself at all, he trusts me with his feelings while I hold back on mine. It's- **my** -sexual urges, that frightens me … _I just know it -_ and it's preventing me from moving us to the next level in our budding relationship. I fear losing control of myself …and giving in to him; thankfully for me; the moment things get to heated and I tell him to stop … he does… at once.

Maybe; just maybe … if I was more demonstrative in my feelings for him, he might not change the subject whenever I bring up our future as a couple… especially when it comes to what happens, after - I return to Hogwarts in the fall. I mean. I don't really mind. Four months ago, (while he was gone) I almost hated him …and now… everything is arse over elbows. I can't get enough of him. But I'm not worried really; it'll sort it-self out, I'm sure …given enough time.

So, imagine my surprise when at two-thirty in the morning; as I was passing by George's room, I heard voices.

888888

888888

"…don't know what to do. I mean, what am I without him? It feels like half of me; is – missing." That was George. I often wondered what I could possibly say to him; about Fred… to soothe George.

"I know it's hard for you, George. I can't even begin to understand how much it hurts you, but you can count on me, mate. I won't let you down." said a soft voice with grim determination. What he had said had been perfect, delicately put; supportive and thoughtful. Who would have thought that could come out of my Ron… right?

"Ron, I'm so grateful that you're here every night with me like this. Seriously, no one gets me like you do… especially as you've got your own worries to think about?"

"Yeah…Like what? What could be more important right now, than a brother who needs me… the gnomes running amuck in the garden or the- ' _ **Chudley Cannons'**_ -actually winning a match? … Come on George get real!" Ron said, sounding a bit hurt.

"How about… Hermione." was the soft response and it was met with silence. An uneasy silence from what I could gather. I heard the bed creak and in the shadows, so I peeked in the space of the slightly opened door and the door frame - and saw Ron becoming very un-comfortable besides his brother.

"Ah… Well, yeah…about that. I mean, nothing's even remotely official, or anything like that… to tell the truth… I'm not sure whether she has made-up her mind about giving up on Harry just yet. Our romance … if that's what this is … has only been going for a couple of months."

"You're kidding, right? Your romance of her has been a seven year project in the making. I guess it makes it the world's longest courtship in Weasley family History - - Nothing official; my arse!" - George said sounding exasperated. "What more do you need… a bloody marriage certificate?"

Ron forced an uncertain laugh _, but knowing him as well as I did… I could easily sense …that what I had heard in his voice was underlining fear. His fake laugh was an attempt to disguise the fact from George; that he didn't really know how I felt about him - - which was entirely my fault - - and that uncertainty was clearly tearing him apart._ She thought to herself

"Seriously, mate", George continued; missing entirely the subtle-clue I had noticed in his laugh. "Don't go wasting your time on me, here. I'll be alright. It might take a while, but I'll survive. I actually look forward to 'some' of my visitors now. Angelina for one - and that's because of you. Because my bloody Git of a little brother talks to me before I go to bed and makes sure I eat and everything. I swear - you're channeling Mum, more and more every day? You're going to be one hell of a dad one day Ronnie".

"Truly though - if you want Hermione to be the mum of your nippers you should spend your nights sweet talking her, like Harry does with our little Giniekins." Ron must have made a face, because George chuckled before saying, "Yeah, I know. That must surely be immoral on some level, just the thought of them shagging gives me the willies. Better get used to it though. Besides Ronnie - - better him than anybody else, I can think of…"

"Yeah, I know you're spot-on about Harry and Gingin," Ron replied with a resigned sigh. "I really don't give him enough credit. Breaking –up with our Ginny to protect her was either noble as hell – **or** – really-really bloody stupid. In an odd way … the two of them, being together now; is actually a source of comfort for me. With Harry and Ginny soul-bonded as they are - - and yes, they are bonded … I've seen it too big brother - - that means that I just- ' **might** ' -have more than an outside chance to be with Hermione romantically …someday".

There was an awkward pause in the conversation and as I leaned closer; after a bit, I heard Ron speak again; in a sad and softly resigned tone: "I guess; that somewhere during the last few years my- ' _Bogart fear_ ' -of spiders (from back in fourth year), has changed into Hermione having mind-blowing sex with Harry".

In the hall, I felt aghast - and utterly gob-smacked by this news.

"I got really worried when Harry became- 'free' -after breaking up with Gin-gin," Ron reluctantly continued. "What with Hermione – right there; so close to him and all. She always putting him first you know, - - still does to a point. Always fixed his plate first during the hunt – always worried if he was okay – you know?"

"I was somewhat reassured at the beginning of the hunt; because I think Harry regretted breaking it off with Ginny," Ron mused while thinking out-loud. "But then the situation changed, late in October right after the Ministry raid, he abruptly stopped staring every night at the Marauders map of Hogwarts … just staring at her name – and I mean for hours. It was rather sudden, but he suddenly lost interest in Ginny's whereabouts".

"Why?" George asked

"I thought that perhaps Harry saw Giniekins and some bloke in a broomcubord and he gave up on our sister just as abruptly as he did with Cho", Rod admitted. - "Of course…that's only a theory. I don't really know what happened… but whether or not Harry stopped fancying Ginny during the Hunt was still only one side of the coin, - as Hermione still fancied him loads-more than she ever did me".

"Maybe she still does", George interjected. "But Harry loves our little sister now - - I mean it's bloody obvious - - you know. But; if I get your drift… you're worried Hermione's just; ' _settling_ ' -for you, because Harry doesn't fancy her – is that it?

"- - That's it in a nutshell … yeah," Ron said quickly - interrupting. "I mean, it's a bit- **strange** -talking to you about them… given the fact that you've always given me the piss for it… well; for how I felt about her actually …as in…when was I going to man-up and tell her my feelings - - eh?"

"Just a gentle push Ronniekins – that's all it was," George replied sounding mildly amused.

"Speaking of family romances… now that Gin-gin has landed her- Chosen-One. What do you honestly think of her … Hermione I mean?" Ron's request had an edge to it, like he was waiting for George to mock him.

"Ron. I know … Fred and I were- _**royal git's**_ -giving you the mickey about Hermione. But you have to admit you were and easy target – and it was loads of fun! We figured you've had it real-bad for her since the end of third year, which is odd; because you didn't publicly acknowledge that she was a girl until a year later…"

"That's not true." interrupted Ron. "I knew as far back as end of second year. - - Oh my God, I was fascinated all right. How could I not be? - I've always been attracted to her on some level, like a moth to a flame. I just didn't know what the attraction was… not at first. By early fourth year however and especially during that damnable… _**Yule Ball**_ …I knew – 'why' - I was a total goner …because she's the sexiest witch on two feet, smiling-big and looking so beautiful - on the arm of her first boyfriend …Viktor Krum.

"Hermione and Krum dated?" George said in surprise; clearly gob-smacked

"Oh - Yeah … Ginny told me all about it. Said she saw them - several times … 'going at it' **full bore** \- back in the stacks of the Hogwarts library".

Standing outside the bedroom, my cheeks flushed red, " _I'm going to have a little-chat with Ginny first thing tomorrow_ " Hermione snarled to herself

"So you think she … _ **did the deed**_ …with Krum?" George asked flat-out… instantly drawing Hermione's attention back into the bedroom.

"I don't really know, and obviously I can't ask …because she still spewing the… 'ruddy- **lie** ' … that nothing 'ever happened' with old-Vicky and that he was back then - and still is; even now … **only** -a 'p latonic' pen-pal. Being told by Ginny that Hermione had lied to me about Krum for years – 'cut me to the quick'. Just thinking that I was- _**pining away**_ -for someone who had already 'put-out' for old Vicky… Well …you know. I ruddy lost it, okay?

"So at long last; the reason behind you taking-up with that slut Lavender…is revealed - eh? Fred and I often wondered why you gave up on Granger so abruptly. Didn't want to die a pathetic little virgin, eh" - George declared, sounding utterly amazed.

Outside in the hallway; Hermione stood equally stunned and beyond description.

"Here's a-bit of news you'll equally fancy, and I give you- 'full permission' -to take the Mickey on me for my manly failure. For brother of mine - - I'm still a virgin".

"No way… you didn't …even try".

"Lavender offered loads of times, and I just as often - - politely refused".

"Sweet mother of Merlin Ronnie… you're worse than Bill's forsaking all other birds due to his fanatical attraction to Fleur and she's a bloody Veela. Being a goner for a bird is bad enough … but how you feel about Granger is pure mental".

"Don't I know it; but there is no help for it". Ron replied in a resigned tone. "There is something about Hermione, you know? - I think she is beautiful… plain and simple, she outshines every other girl I've ever known. When she talks to me, I can tell she's actually interested in the- 'stupid crap' -that I usually come-up with… even when she's way more brilliant than I could ever hope to be… even when Harry Potter is right there; outshining everything I do".

"Believe it or not", Ron continued. "I know deep down; that most of my insecurities are based around how she does or doesn't feel about me. My brother's accomplishments no longer drag me down. They do their thing and I do mine. She is like a drug-addition to me, her slightest flown can ruin my day and worse of all - - I don't feel bad about losing out to Krum. He was nineteen and a famous Quidditch star - - while I was an immature clod; a fourteen year-old child …only half way into puberty."

Hermione out in the hall; had recovered by now from her initial shock, at least enough to feel herself blushing at Ron's words. _He'd never told me that he found me attractive. I mean, yeah, I could tell at the Yule Ball and at Bill and Fluer's wedding that he liked how I looked, - but he's never said I was beautiful, not in my hearing_.

"To answer your earlier question; Ronniekins", George said after a moment of quiet reflection. "I love Hermione to pieces. Everyone in the family does. Surely you must have seen that. - Mum was devastated two years ago when she wasn't here for Christmas. I know she hoped she could give Hermione a Weasley jumper, because she thought you'd be together as a couple by then. When she'd told you she had actually made her one, I thought you'd burst of embarrassment. You made her swear to not give it to her, but I'm pretty sure Mum's kept it –somewhere in the attic - and maybe she's even made others for your reluctant bird – lord knows - her figure hasn't changed since fourth year", George laughed at that with Ron weakly joining in.

"Outside the room in the dark hallway Hermione was overjoyed: _I can't believe it. I actually have a Christmas jumper of my own? Every year I was so jealous of Harry, when he had one and I didn't"._

"So, tell me again; why you don't think that what you have with Granger will ever become official? Haven't you two snogged like crazy this summer?"

"Well … appearances can be deceiving. The only times she kissed me before the final battle was on the cheek. The first real kiss I got – one the mouth - was back in the room of Requirements …with Harry right there, no less. But that wasn't out of any desire for me… as a man. It was due to something I said about the Hogwarts house-elves. Still…I thought I'd die of happiness, really. God… I was so sappy!" Ron said before abruptly going silent, suddenly sounding very shy.

"No, no continue, please. It's great to hear a happy story these days…"

"Well… First tell me what you already know", Ron said with obvious reluctance.

"Last thing I saw is you and her dancing all lovey-dovey at Bill's wedding. Seriously Ronnie - - that was the first time you weren't drooling all over Fleur!" Both brothers laughed.

"Don't remind me! God, what must they both have thought … right? - Fleur and Hermione, I mean… Fleur is a Veela; Okay …she has an effect on any bloke with a pulse …okay. I just wish that for once - - the sight of me with another woman would make Hermione feel even a tinny-whinny bit of jealousy, - - - but oh no. All she had eyes for was ruddy Krum at the wedding - - even while she was dancing with me. After her old flame; her attention was equally divided between the usual suspects. First in queue is Harry, naturally – and then our professor Lupin, she had the hots for him too… for a-bit".

"I don't remember seeing Lupin at the wedding" George said casually.

"Doesn't matter …and while we were at Hogwarts; during our sixth year there were loads of other blokes that got Hermione's attention ahead of me. – Ravenclaw's mostly, next comes her infamous - ' _ **fatal attraction'**_ -level fascination over Draco Malfoy the- ' _ **bad boy'**_ -womanizer of Slytherin… after that Git… comes her ruddy cat and finally – at the very bottom of the barrel – is me. She once said that no sane girl would have me – and I think she still believes it …body and soul. Dating Lavender didn't make her jealous – and to prove it, she just took up with Mclaggen..."

From where I stood, I could see him blush hard - for I was blushing a-bit myself _. 'If he only knew just how jealous I had been, not just of Fleur, because she was a quarter-Veela - but mostly because of Lavender… I was furious about her… for my first five long years at Hogwarts, I always felt that Ron- somehow -belonged to me - even though I was actively pursuing Harry … it never accrued to me that anyone would dare to try to steal my- 'back up' … second-string, boyfriend … because everyone had to know he was my property.'_ Hermione thought in a pout to herself _._

"Wo, wo, wo. Back-up a-tad! - _**Right form the off**_ ; Hermione- WAS -jealous of Fleur, it was written all over her face!" So much for George being subtle…

"She wasn't being jealous, you- **git** \- she was big-time angry - because I was weak - - I fell for Veela magic when her precious Harry didn't."

"As you just mentioned him again, why on Earth would you be jealous of Harry? George countered genuinely curious."

"Are you kidding me - - why wouldn't I be jealous of Harry, the rich and famous Chosen-One, the bloke that single handed defeated Voldemort? The guy is a ruddy walking–talking, demi-GOD to most witches over the age of ten. When I die; my obituary will read – first line too – 'the late dorm-mate of the famous Harry Potter' and the same can be said for; Dean – Seamus – Neville and you too …most likely. He's god-damn perfect and there isn't a witch alive in Britain that can resist the Prat".

"Harry is not a womanizer".

"No - - and I'll bet Ginny is 'very grateful' for that little fact. - But even you must admit that right up to when our little sister started dating Harry during his sixth-year… the primary girl in his life was Hermione – mothering him - bossing him around – always at his elbow – always worried about his needs and feelings. She never gave me- one tenth -the attention she has showered on Harry. Even Skeeter thought they were a couple".

"I did too – to tell the truth – for the longest time – she seemed to - - - overlook you".

"See – even you saw it – overlooked – in Harry's shadow – and I knew it too – I'm not as thick as she thinks I am. I've overheard what people call me … behind my back … their clownish- _**sidekick**_. She took me for granted … everyone did. I was beneath her notice … and still am to a point. So tell me the truth big-brother - do you honestly think that I would have gotten the- 'time of day' -out of Hermione - if I hadn't been Potter's best mate?"

"Probably not", George replied candidly.

' _No… no …no_!', Hermione shouted in her mind. - - ' _When would people understand this?, - I am not a people person and I lack even the basic social skills. My parents had me in therapy at age six because of my anti-social attitudes. I had zero friends in primary school. Most importantly, I would have been a hated loner at Hogwarts - - if it hadn't been for a Troll attack that first Halloween. But that troll only got my foot in the door. Because none of my peers ever understood one simple fact; that my continued membership in the- 'golden trio' -had more to do with Ron, than Harry'_

 _Besides … Harry Potter – is not flawless… nor is he the demi-god hero that most witches think he is … far from it - in fact. Nobody's perfect. Harry is an emotionally damaged reluctant Hero, he doesn't make close friends easily, he can be self-absorbed and he goes through terrible mood-swings that push most people away. I will concede that I had a huge crush on him when I first found-out who he was, and that went on for years. But even when I was totally fixated on Harry – Ron always remained my foundation stone and yet no one knows it – especially him._

 _My poor neglected and overlooked Ron. He was the glue that actually held the trio together … a fact driven home for me, when he left us in the tent. Ron has a way with people that I never understood but always envied. Harry's fame was his trump-card and he put up with my non-stop criticism of everything - because of Ron. Everyone, even my parents, had a problem with my being such a royal b-witch… everyone but Ron._

 _From day one Ron was liked by almost anyone he met; he's' warm, friendly and outgoing …he was a wonderful Prefect with the first years …almost a father figure. And he was always there for me, and that's why I've come to … 'admire' him, so much - recently'_ ". Hermione cringed when she heard herself say; 'admire' instead of love, but her inability to express or to say that one word – to anyone - had been a problem all her life. She mused about these things for only a moment before getting herself back under control and listening more carefully to what Ron was saying.

"Every girl at school fancied Harry, even some of the Slytherin's", Ron was heard to say. "Ginny knew he was- 'picture-perfect', before even meeting the bloke! But - I mean - I'm not really jealous of his popularity or fame anymore - **or** – at least…not as much as I used to be. I know how hard his life has been, the abuse he suffered as a child and I wouldn't trade his life for mine… even if Hermione ends up with him in the end instead of our Ginny. When we first met, though… when I was eleven - - I used to wish every single day that I was- 'the' -Harry Potter, famous boy-who-lived hero and eventual winner of Hogwarts _**Triwizard Champion**_ , who seemed to have Hermione's undivided attention… right from day one."

"Ron… Not to be an idiot or anything, - but haven't you been Hermione's other closest- 'friend' -for all these years? If I may say so, you seemed to be a-bit more than just a friend - - from what I could see … that is!", George snickered. My heart fluttered when Ron didn't try and deny the fact.

"I know I'm one of her two closest friends, right behind Harry, but that's not saying all that much… really. How many genuine friends do you think she has? I never saw her with a bunch of other girls; it was always her, Harry and me. At Quidditch matches, meals or in the library, she always seemed to sit with us or- **alone**. Hermione's main problem … If anyone was daft enough to ask me; is that she suffers from a rather overbearingly a brasive personality".

"And you …of all people- 'knows' -what that means?" George snickered,

"Actually I asked professor McGonagall about Hermione while in hospital … why smart witches aren't more popular with blokes", Ron said with his usual candor.

"And she told you what exactly," George asked.

"Our head-of-house told me that – 'people like Hermione; always have an extra hard time making friends of either gender. – Ms. Granger in particular, tends to be smug and rubs her superior intelligence in people's faces and that naturally causes resentment on the part of the listener'. In McGonagall's option Hermione and Harry should both be overjoyed to have a diplomat counted among their closest friends … whatever that meant".

"She meant you Ronniekins" George said drolly.

"Get-off of it, I didn't do anything" Ron replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ron - but don't expect me to buy into it".

"Whatever … the point is I know what an abrasive personality is like. Lord knows she has looked down her nose at me for almost a decade. Ask Ginny sometime, about the extra-effort she has to make just to stay on friendly terms with Hermione". Ginny has even told me and- 'more than once' -that from what Hermione has told her … repeatedly; that I'm nowhere near the same level of friend to her that Harry is – and I believe it totally", Ron admitted sadly. "Like I said…my Bogart fear is probably the same as Ginny's right now – I've often wonder if she has suffered as many sleepless nights as I have - over Harry and Hermione getting together".

' _But that will never happen, Harry is hopelessly in love with Ginny and I …'_ Hermione began to say to her-self, but found it impossible to finish the sentence.

"One time;" Ron continued in a resigned tone, "when we were on the Hunt; Harry and I got into a rather heated 'discussion' over Hermione - - outside of her hearing…of course - - during which Harry tried to explain the facts of life to me… about birds that became obsessed with him and how their behavior wasn't his fault. I wasn't in the mood to listen to reason… naturally."

"A discussion?" - George snorted knowing all too well about Ron's temper.

"I…well…I… let's just say …that I was a colossal **Git** and that Harry and I had a major quarrel over - - n othing… really. Hermione only caught the very end of it - and still doesn't acknowledge on any level the root causes of that defining moment; which led up to my abrupt departure … this particular 'heated dialogue'; wasn't about Horcruxes at all …it was about her".

" _ **WHAT?**_ " Hermione asked her-self …feeling utterly gob-smacked once again.

"I was insanely jealous of how close she and Harry were becoming – it was a thousand times worse than what you saw at Hogwarts. I felt left out …far more than usual. They were as thick as thieves – planning stuff and I felt a third wheel on their pony-cart".

"Overlooked again eh?"

"George - I was losing her to him and it was happening right in front of me. – Several times I wanted to tell them to: ' _ **get a room**_ ' – but I bit back my tongue. I felt angry and helpless – knowing in my deepest soul – I couldn't ever compete with him for her."

"Who could with the Chosen-One?" Ron's brother replied rather reasonably.

"Spot-on George," Ron admitted sadly – his tone thick with regret. "Because, I mean, let's face reality here. No normal bloke stands a chance against- ' _the boy who lived'_ -when it comes to girls. Voted the most desirable bachelor; five years running, according to- _**Witches Weekly**_. The way I saw it – during our little camping trip - - they were becoming romantically involved right in front of me and there wasn't squat I could do … to stop it".

"George; I'm not proud of walking out on them for months. You know how I love Harry as a brother - - like he was one of us Weasley's. It's just… I felt I had lost her to him, match-over… and when she said she stood- with him -instead of me… suddenly I knew I was in the way – like three people on a honeymoon - - I wasn't needed … I wasn't wanted - - and well - - what Hermione thinks of me as a person - is a very touchy subject with me".

"Really? I never noticed", George said in an incredibly sarcastic voice.

Outside in the hall Hermione was all-but literally melting. - " _I never knew what really happened between Harry and Ron, or why he left so abruptly in the first place. It couldn't be me choosing Harry over him … it just couldn't be. That incident was a ridiculous misunderstanding and blown way out of all proportion. If only I'd accepted on any level… back then, how much Ron cared for me … I could have said something to reassure him and then he wouldn't have left, I'm sure of it_ " – she said to her-self

Inside the room George was laughing hysterically. "Heaven forbid I ever fall in love as- **hard** -as you have - Ronnie."

"Yeah, yeah, all right…you've had one laugh at my expense already; calm-down right now, before you wake the entire house. Besides - Ginny 'has it' just as bad as I do – and is just as scared as I am - that any day now – maybe as soon as tomorrow morning - - the great hero and heroine of the late war - will realize that they can both do loads better than us Weasley's and dump us cold and hard – before riding off into the sunset together".

"This really scares you – doesn't it?" George said frankly amazed.

"I have nightmares about it - - so Hell yes, the thought scares me to death", Ron bemoaned. "You've never been in love with a genuine celebrity – have you? - Well I have and it sucks. Because that's what Harry and Hermione are – National celebrities".

"I never thought of it that way – but I guess - you're spot-on, about that too. It's like dating a- _drop dead gorgeous_ -bird, no bloke can ever feel secure in that kind of relationship, always on pins and needles that someone would take her from you," George admitted thoughtfully.

"And that bloke is Harry," Ron said sadly. "So, anyways, once I realized that I should be supportive of the love she had so obviously found with him, I swallowed my feeling of rejection and went back with my tail between my legs to beg forgiveness. The mission was far more important than a sidekick's broken heart. Took me months to find them and more than one encounter with the- _**Snatchers**_ \- -"

"You ran into them?" – George asked … horrified at the thought.

"Oh Yeah, and I got away almost every time – not always without a fight and I earned a few- 'spell hit' -injuries along the way … you understand. Once however, they got me good … dragged me to Azkaban … beat me all to hell … left me dying in a hallway. - - In fact, I would be dead right now; if Percy hadn't come along and bailed me out. The Scarlett Pimpernel literally saved my arse. However - no one knows about that-bit; understand, George? Harry and Hermione think I spent those months on my fat-arse on holiday at- _Shell Cottage_ -stuffing my face with sweets - - and I DON'T want them to think any different now – okay?"

"Okay, okay …calm-yourself" George said in light of Ron's flare of temper

"Old Perce saved my bacon alright and I'm grateful … you know! - Percy, Bill and now you; are the only three who know all I've done for her". Ron admitted. "I just keep wishing that Harry, 'hadn't seen' what that ruddy locket revealed in a vision about my hidden feelings for his- 'backup' -girlfriend". - - But he did see and hear that stupid locket ramble on - and because of it Harry frantically tried to sell me this 'cock-n-bull' story that he only thought of Hermione as a- _**sister**_ … and maybe he did, at one point – back during second-year".

"Perhaps Hermione's love for Harry is just as unrequited as mine has been for her. He use to tell me many-times over the years, that he had zero interest in Hermione as a girlfriend… but knowing her I didn't believe it. His type of bird during fourth year was apparently brunettes and now it's my sister … who is a red-head like me. I'm not sure any more about anything … really", Ron said in a resigned tone that was so sad it twisted an emotional knife into Hermione's heart.

"Well, truth be-told, our Gin-gin does have a far better figure than your bookworm and if our sister takes after mum - - bosom wise… in a few years she'll be… ", George indelicately pointed out.

"… Honestly, George" - Ron interrupted abruptly; sounding just as uncomfortable with the current subject matter (boobies) as Hermione was standing outside in the hallway. "I can't talk about Ginny's … chest; it's to disturbingly-perverted. Besides; I think that you and Harry need to have your eyes checked again. Hermione's figure isn't much to write home about … I'll grant you that - - but she's also the farthest thing from a sister as a drop-dead gorgeous bird can get."

When George chuckled again at that ridiculous idea, Hermione found herself blushing.

"Even though I really-really doubted Harry's sincerity at the time … part of me also felt deeply relieved, to hear such an obvious - **lie** …you-know. I realize now, I was in denial back then; but I felt a glimmer of hope that someone like me - - just-might have a snowball's chance in hell – to be with her. That he might not fancy her … kept me around to the end. Harry knows that he lied to me that day - and deep down I know it too".

" _He can't really believe that – can he?_ " Hermione asked herself more than slightly stunned.

"When … Harry- 'went on and on' -about the fact that he never fancied her; I couldn't help but wonder - who he was trying to convince – me or himself? Anyway; it was then, that he told me the biggest whooper of all; - that 'allegedly' _ after I left - - after she had choose to be with Harry instead of me. Hermione 'supposedly' cried a lot and couldn't seem to function normally, without me being there. Which I instinctively knew was a gigantic pile of rubbish - - of course. Hermione Jean is as strong as steel and doesn't need a bloke - any bloke – especially someone pathetic like me - to prop her up."

" _HARRY POTTER, I'm going to KILL YOU. - - Seriously, - - you have no right to tell Ron any of that! - You've always been garbage at explaining things that are really important. - You use to let Ron handle the people issues and I do the technical stuff'._

' _Trying to explain what we- 'a_ _lmos_ _t' -had … to him … really mucked things up and I'm going to have 'a devil of a time' sorting this all out_ ", Hermione said sternly to herself. By now she was in such an agitated state, she was just about to storm into the room to have a word or two with both of them … Ron in particular; - - when she suddenly remembered that it was a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear. Slowly regaining control of herself; she stepped closer to the door to hear what they were now laughing at.

"…Ron… I know you've always had a low level of self-esteem, - but it's got to-stop …right-now!" George said between chuckles! "No bird should make you doubt yourself this badly. Look at how you've kept this family going, done all the cooking - kept me from doing my-self in - pulling in reluctant friends to see me. - - And if Granger doesn't acknowledge how good a catch you are. Then dear brother of mine … there are loads of birds that visit the shop every-day that will".

' _ **WHAT**_?' - Hermione screamed in her mind.

"Stop following Potter around like a puppy - for one thing; – being an Auror was Harry's dream … not yours. - - Forget about professional Quidditch, for another. Careers in that sport are notoriously short. Take your own path damnit. Because little-brother; the war is over and Potter and Granger don't need you anymore - but I still do. Come work for me full time and I'll even sweeten the deal … tomorrow I'm making you a full partner in the joke shop. All profits spilt 'fifty-fifty."

"I can't let you…" Ron began only to be interrupted.

"Rubbish … Fred would want me to. You have saved me and my twin would be the first in queue to see I did right by you. Besides; If Hermione wants a cat-fight with Gin-gin over whom gets- _**begetting rights**_ -with Harry … let her. We add a bit of mud and charge people to watch them fight, although my gold is still on Ginny …best two out of three…eh?"

"George you don't understand, Hermione is the girl for me, the one and only love of my life – I win her over …or I leave the country - - go into exile and join the magical version of the- 'French foreign legion' -."

George replied with a chuckle before saying: "So to sum–up: I take it that your current torment is based in the fact that- **all** -she has allowed you to do … for the last six weeks - is the occasional and very limited snog? No wandering hands allowed – and zero groping of her bum" - His brother said as his tone began to sound more-and-more serious.

"Yes whenever my hands start to - - - she always stops me cold …right from the off, - which of course worries me to no end. But your spot-on yet again – it's got to be a very bad sign – if I can't even grab her bum without being- 'read' -the riot act".

"Six weeks with zero romantic progress, makes you wonder if she is serious about you …long term – which in turn brings on … the Harry-Hermione together nightmares," George replied so harshly that poor Ron began to physically shrink into himself – and seeing this; George put both hands up in mock surrender. "Look Ronnie, I'm sorry for being this blunt; but it's been six weeks and if she doesn't lose control in your arms now, maybe she never will. To me; her behavior as you describe it - indicates that she still- 'fancies' -Harry loads-more than you. You don't want her regretting being with you two kids from now – do you?"

"Of course not", Ron replied.

"…And marriage counseling can only take you so far. - If you are second best in her mind – right now … then therapy isn't going to change that opinion and I tell you this - when a bird suffers from the infamous; 'snow-white' mindset –it always ends in divorce", George said without humor. - "As she kisses you - she is actually looking over your shoulder hoping that her real prince (Harry) will come along and take her to- 'happily ever after land'.

"So … Let's just suppose that she has been playing-you all along … with restricted snogs - just to stay 'close-by' in case the Ginny thing doesn't work out for Harry. If Granger can't see that Harry's no longer available and how you've changed loads in the last year; little brother – then I still say, she isn't worth having".

" _ **Oh NO**_ ", - Hermione mumbled in a soft whisper

"Your taller than me and now have muscles you didn't have at Bill's wedding," George continued reasonably. "I have no doubts that you could kick my arse in a heartbeat if you wanted too. I've also seen the apparition-splinched scar on your shoulder this summer - - which fits in quiet nicely … with the chest scares you got fifth year from that giant-brain thingy. I also know for a fact; that some of your additional - scarring's - are from… spell-hit's … that were actually meant for her during; Lord only knows how many Battles …and don't bother denying it; I saw you do it! And that's not counting the- **hits** -you took; during your- _**Snatcher**_ –adventures, that she doesn't know squat about".

"The hard truth is"; George concluded. "You've done things for her that only a Weasley in life-long love does, and still …she pushes your hands away. Just tell me - what's it going to take, beyond what you've already done to get Hermione's knickers - **wet**? We're Weasley's for Merlin's sake … known worldwide for our charm, good looks and irresistible sex appeal!"

Hermione standing just outside, avoided the knickers question; while nodding her head in silent agreement for she certainly couldn't deny that Ron had grown 'AGAIN' in the months that he was away, and he was now stood 6'3 and towered over her. He had also muscled up just as George had said. One time, she'd caught him coming out of the shower and she couldn't tear her eyes away – because … sweet baby-Maeva …. Ron Weasley looked deliciously-sexy even with his numerous scars. It was an irrefutable fact, that even an intellectual witch like her; could notice those kinds of things",

But suddenly her attention was drawn back into the bedroom for Ron was speaking again. "Yeah….well, okay - - let's say you're right and Hermione doesn't really want me … on that point alone, even Percy agrees with you. He told me recently that during her visits to the Ministry all Hermione talks about is her parents and Harry - - with my name never even mentioned. Percy hopes that someday soon … I will shake off what he calls my- 'Granger fixation' – long enough to find someone (other than the Lavender Brown type) to settle down with… a semi-sane girl, who will consider me to be even a tiny-bit desirable … just for self-esteem reasons, if nothing else".

"I agree with Percy, its time you broke your Granger obsession", George said bluntly.

' _NO - - NO - - NO … this isn't happening; not now … especially not now_ ', Hermione thought frantically to her-self.

"Easier said than done – old sod", Ron said a reply that brought Hermione back for the brink of panic. "However; as I seem to be ruddy clueless about female feelings - - and without any outward signs of attraction … how could I tell that any other witch in England will ever fancy me more than prince charming (Potter)?"

"I still find it hard to believe that you've gotten zero encouragement from Hermione during seven weeks of being together? What about all the snogging I've seen recently?" George asked.

"Haven't you notice that these - tightly controlled snogs … the ones that everyone have seen - have all been during the day were Harry could see them too! When we are alone, I don't get squat from her and then add in the zero wandering hands –bit … add it up George and what do you get", Ron replied sadly. "For six weeks the current - Status Quo – hasn't changed one inch. She's deliberately keeping me at arm's length - - down at my own goal-post, with no encouragement to make a try to go down the pitch and score".

"You never dated all that much Ronniekins - so how can you possibly know what's normal for a relationship", George asked.

"With Lavender Brown; I always knew what she was thinking; especially when she felt randy"; Ron explained, "I could see it plain as day from a kilometer away. I caught her staring at me one time… you know? And she gave me a look - like she wanted to eat me alive. So I know what a turned-on bird looks like… okay? - - But in seven plus weeks of being Hermione's official boyfriend - not once did I ever get a; ' _ **eat you alive**_ ' - look… from her."

"Not once … I don't believe it", George said.

"I caught her checking out Lockhart a few times and she fancied Lupin for a-bit and finally dear old Krum, she looked at that Bulgarian when he first showed-up with genuine 'hunger' in her eyes … and of course she always has a special look for Harry. But I was for the most part – seven plus years' worth … overlooked", Ron admitted sadly.

' _Oh; I checked you out more than a few times s_ _inc_ _e Malfoy Manor; Ronald Bilius, I didn't do it before then, because I was chasing Harry. But everything changed at Malfoy Manor and I was just smart enough to not let you catch me mentally undressing you_ ' Hermione said to herself. ' _Hold-on… come to think on it; maybe I shouldn't have been so careful… had Ron caught me looking at him a few times with-_ _ **hunger in my eyes**_ _– during the last few weeks - - perhaps he wouldn't be so convinced now - that I am still hopelessly in love with Harry?_ '

"If that's the way it really is with her", George said sternly. "Then it's time to cut your losses and move on to- **exile** -or better yet …greener pastures with a far more cooperative witch".

' _Stop telling him to give up on me_ '; Hermione snarled in her head, feeling anger rapidly growing toward George. " _I concede to making-_ _ **a few**_ _–romantic mistakes since hooking up with Ron after the battle, I should have been more proactive… but we have only been a couple for a matter of weeks, and I had a lot to sort-out. - Things I had to put behind me. I know what Ron wants to do to me … and I'm working up to that – once I have all my missteps mended, things will be wonderful - - given enough time_ '

"I'm not to the point of throwing in the towel… exactly", Ron protested sharply and Hermione felt instantly relieved. "I'm just bloodly-confused right now …okay… tightly control snogs is better than getting nothing", Ron snarled. "She's been pushing me away for six years and I should be used to it by now … but with as time drags on and with the- 'Status Quo' - unchanged - I've been growing more and more discouraged. In September she goes back to school and I need your input tonight on what to do about it".

"Have you considered…" George began

"…Confrontation won't work", Ron interrupted. "I've tried that and she simply refuses to talk about any of her feelings about anything … including what she did to her parents. – She most likely tells Harry all that stuff – but not me. I have always sucked at reading girls emotionally and every day that goes by - Hermione becomes more-and-more 'unreadable'. Let me give you a recent example to prove my point".

"I forgot to lock the bathroom door just the other day – and Hermione walked in on me – just as I was stepping out of the shower. I was as naked as the day I was born – and she saw it me in all my glory. She froze for a solid minute –looked me over up and down - - before blushing so hard; I thought she was going to explode! But then without a word – she was just …gone. Never mentioned what happened and even now I'm not sure - was what she saw of me arousing – or just simply – something that was; terribly embarrassing?"

George exploded with laughter for a-bit, before saying: "That's all well and good, and I do understand your confusion. But so far you're avoided telling me the good bits - - concerning the bases for your suspicions of a Potter-Granger love-affair! Before you left; you had to have noticed certain 'intimacies' they shared while on the run – to indicate a sexual attraction that was about to explode right in front of your eyes? Did you catch her touching Harry in ways she has never touched you? Was there any starkers bathing in a river or lake - with just Harry? When you came upon them unexpectedly did they step apart abruptly, while looking all guilty? - Did she go on walks with him and come back looking all disheveled? - - Buttons done-up in the wrong order, face flushed. I want the gory-details, not this boring soul-mates crap! - - I want smut …so spill."

' _George Arthur Weasley … you're a pervert,_ ' Hermione mumbled under her breath

"Yeah – well; Like I said, I am generally clueless about romantic stuff; but you already know that", Ron explained feeling ashamed. "I didn't exactly see them snog, but yes… I saw her sit extra close to him in the tent and observed several instances of the way she tenderly looked at him… I even saw her touched him in ways that… disturbed me …rather deeply".

"Where did she touch him … the crotch?", George asked excited.

"Oh Hell **NO** \- but you have to take what I saying here with a grain of salt", Ron continued. "I could have been poisoned by the jealousy I felt - - to the point that an innocent touch transformed into a sexual caress. I can however; give you one piece of- solid evidence -that some kind of sexual tryst accrued in that tent - - for they were: ' _sharing a bed'_ when I got back", - Hermione gasped as she heard Ron sadly admit that, - "Harry warned me about it before we got back to where the tent was set-up – he said it was for ' _ **warmth reasons only**_ ' – sharing body-heat …you know. Not enough blankets – canvas tent – fire in stove would burn out half way through the night - - and all that- **rot** ".

"And you didn't believe that huge pile of rubbish – did you?" George asked.

"I didn't come back to cause problems, so I bit my tongue – again - and didn't say a word. But Harry's excuse sounded awfully lame …when later that night …in mid-February no less…we were all back in separate beds …yet again. It was **still** cold at night, the fire in the stove still burned out at two in the morning. I had brought several months of food supplies with me – and other necessities like toilet paper and dish soap… my supplies even included extra wool blankets – but still".

"She didn't say anything".

"To me – are you daft?" Ron replied hotly. "She didn't speak to me directly for weeks after I got back, hardly five words before the Gringotts break-in. All she wanted to say to me - - were shouted directly into my face, during a violent tirade that exploded from her mouth; the moment she first saw me back. And all I could was stand-still and take the beating I so richly deserved… while hearing her – repeating loudly and - **almost verbatim** \- what the locket vision had told me about not wanting me back".

"The locket vision you spoke about?" George asked.

"Yes-no …never mind. Like I'd say anything to you – and don't ask Harry about it. He promised not to tell her or anyone else - - – oh forget it – she doesn't know about it – so just drop it. You may be sad with grief, but you're still you."

"Ron. I already told you. I- **won't -** take the 'mickey out on you' for anything you tell me in confidence, I promise. You have gone through too much hell being the- 'right hand' -of Potter and whatever happens with Hermione, 'win or lose'; you still deserve to find a-bit of romantic happiness."

"Hermione and me," corrected Ron automatically. "That doesn't seem all that likely now… does it? Besides; with the way she has kept her distance these last few weeks – let me guess, you already believe that she been slowly- 'putting distance' -between us; just to soften the blow of the break-up letter that you're convinced will come my way in late September".

"From what you've told me so far, that is the most likely outcome", George admitted sadly.

' _No; Ron - - don't believe it. I really don't love Harry anymore - and he never fancied me one-tenth as much as I now - - c_ _ar_ _e for you'_ Hermione mumbled desperately to herself.

"Yes … I know" Ron admitted sadly. "Harry always seems to win in the end. Even if Hermione's love for him has remained unconsummated up to now, she will pine away for her lost-love for the rest of her life. I'd rather not suffer for years and end up divorced because she couldn't get Harry. What I said earlier about the soul-mate title… at least when it comes to her, will always be Harry".

"Ya-See… you didn't need me to tell you how to work-out things with Hermione… she's going to most likely dump you within two months after returning to school, and you should make plans accordingly", George said.

' _I'm not going to dump Ron … damnit_ ', Hermione screamed in her head.

"Face-it little brother; from what you've told me - Granger has always belonged to Potter... since first year; I'd imagine. You've been in a broom-race with the- _**Chosen One**_ , for seven years and it's time to admit you lost. I'm glad we had this chat and all you needed was the chance to 'think-it-all-over'… _**out-loud**_ ...and let the reality of her 'end-game scenario' sink in",'

' _George Arthur Weasley, you are so wrong about me and who I … c_ _ar_ _e deeply for now … it is almost funny_ ', Hermione snarled at the bedroom door.

"Besides; Ronnie, - _**Soul-mates,**_ give me a break?" - George chuckled. "Since when do you use Toff terminology? Its pure bullocks for average blokes like us to talk that way", I could almost hear George smile from outside in the hall. "So… throw me a bone here, little brother… after six years of pining-away for your romantically unattainable - did anything between you two, ever actually happen?"

"… I don't know what to tell you, George. - - As pathetic as its sounds …nothing happened between us at Hogwarts – or - here at the- _**Burrow**_ ; just like nothing happened while we were on the run during the war. After I rejoined them on the hunt, right-up to the Hogwarts battle; she treated me with distain - - and no, - stop looking at me like that, George, - - seriously; no one was more surprised than I was - when she abruptly kissed me on the mouth at Hogwarts. I still can't fully comprehend why she carried on with me as my girlfriend, after that last battle. So the bottom line is… that up-to and including today … I have never even seen her naked!"

"And you never even tried? - What about the- ' **Prefect bath'**?", Insisted George.

"Of course- **I tried –** Ron complained. "I am a normal male after all … but she was always too careful for me to sneak a peek and whenever she wanted to bathe; in say… a river …while it was warm enough to do so … she always had Harry stand-guard over her", Ron admitted sadly

"Oh. So Harry has seen her starkers. Wasn't there a tub in that tent?"

"Yes; but she never used it when I was around?" Ron replied.

"That's not good… I suppose she planned it that way, so that only Harry would see her in the buff… as a subtle ploy of seduction, with the payoff I suppose - happening after you left. I have to give her full-marks … that is a rather clever gambit to employ, to steal Harry from our Giniekins", George said in open admiration, while outside Hermione cringed at being called a seductress.

"I really don't want to think about what methods she used to seduce Harry… okay?" Ron bemoaned. "But whatever happened between them didn't last for long … as he's back with Ginny now".

"Another temporary setback; eh?", George suggested.

' _No … No … No, it's not what you think. What I felt for Harry was - - complicated, but it's not grounded in any sexual-attraction_ '. Hermione protested in an angry whisper at the door.

"Now that I think on it - - do you believe that maybe - - that very public kiss in the room of requirement was actually a final attempt to make Harry jealous?" George asked as if he was the- _devil's advocate_. "At the time; Fred and I thought that you had already scored with the bookworm, but we were wrong apparently - - and the proof is in the pudding, brother mine - if half way through the summer (after the war); you still haven't gotten- _anywhere near_ -second base".

"You see it too, don't you?"

"You're right Ronnie; your relationship with Granger is beyond confusing. But we both know how this is going to end … either in a- 'Dear John' -letter in September or ten years from now in a divorce court. If it was me - I'd end it sooner rather than later. - - I'd be loads more encouraging about your prospects if she …had… 'even-once' … become unglued in your arms … since we all got back to the- _**Burrow**_." George said stuttering his observation.

' _I think this was the first time I ever heard George verbally struggling – in trying to find the right thing to say about his little-brothers failing relationship',_ Hermione said to herself. - - ' _Part of me should feel angry at them both for talking about me like this – for not realizing that my obsession with Harry is over, but in the very back of my head, I have to accept; that Ron's current misgivings are based largely in my inability to express romantic feelings. Well; forewarned is forearmed – overhearing this chat has put me into a position to correct my missteps._

 _What this overheard chat has taught me - is that Ron is (_ more or less _) convinced that I've had sex (more than once) with multiple partners … Viktor initially … of course; but primarily with Harry during our months alone in the tent… these 'revelations' have left me seriously upset and confused, and I need time to carefully think about a proper response to all of this … for I have no intentions of losing Ron over this'_.

 _Of course I have thought about having sex, what girl my age hasn't. Not casual sex, of course. I mean, I'm not that type of girl. I need to be deeply in love, for god's sake. Obviously I have dreamed of having sex with the right man, at the right time… but men in general are a mystery to me, - - they don't as a rule hold back when they get the offer to… 'Bunk-up' …with a slut like, Lavender. Clearly however; that didn't happen with Ron during the infamous Brown-Weasley affair and I desperately wanted to know why-not._

"Wow, mate. I've never heard you stressed-out this much - just to pull my chain", said Ron; echoing my thoughts. "So I'll repeat myself for reasons of clarity: I'm reasonably sure that Harry has seen Hermione Jean Granger naked… several times and perhaps Krum has too… whereas I have not… even seeing her wearing a swim costume here at the- _**Burrow**_ -hasn't happened".

"Maybe it's because she is fair-skinned or super modest – but that excuse didn't slow down Harry and Ginny who have used the local pond to swim or sun-bathe at - on every sunny day so far this summer. But even on the best of days Hermione hasn't indulged. - - I personally believe she doesn't want to offer me any encouragement by wearing swimwear, because I'm not her type - and Harry is, which is why seeing her naked is not a privilege I've enjoyed … sad to say," Another candid confession that made Hermione smile shyly.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, but… Why not,?" George asked. "I mean, if Granger is human and has eyes to see - - she can't possible fail to notice that you are- ' _prime beefcake on the hoof_ ' …a term used to describe you by none other than Angelina Johnson who was kind enough to visit me just the other day. And she not the only one to comment on you, a number of her friends agrees on the beefcake description … to the point that they say - it literally hurts their eyes to watch."

"Yeah-right, I'm a ruddy STUD. - - I'm being totally honest with you here and you're making a ruddy-joke," Ron snorted in disappointment.

"I'm not … really - and you can as Angelina about it next time she comes over", George countered. "Birds think you're hot (brother mine) which leaves the question of what is the problem with our Hermione? - - She's given no signs of being a lesbian over the years; although I've heard some rumors accusing her of being a ruddy asexual. So my original wager remains, I'd bet a hundred galleons - that it's only Harry; that can make her knickers- 'go into' -spontaneous combustion. She dated Mclaggen and he's one of those blokes that have reputations of shagging on the first date… And yet I heard from reliable sources that he fumbled the- _**Quaffle**_ –well short of scoring with your… bird. Surely you're not- **naive** -enough to think that your nineteen year-old bookworm - is still a virgin?"

"I don't know for a fact either way. Besides if anyone has had sex with her, considering how she feels about him, we both know Harry's the one most likely to have done the deed. For the record; we haven't talked about having sex, not even once - - which is yet another- ' _glaring hint'-_ for me; I suppose. Besides; how does a virgin like me bring the subject up? - - Oi; Hermione, did you enjoy your first couple of times with Harry?" Ron asked deadpan. "Our whole relationship 'thingy' is only several weeks old and well - I don't-want to scare her off… by asking about previous lovers"

"You've obviously been thinking about doing her!" George said in a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? - I think I've started to think about that on a daily basis when I turned 14."

"No, that's not what I meant", George countered. "That's the normal 14-year-old boy reaction to hormones talking over. I mean to say when did you start thinking about - exclusively - shagging Hermione?"

"Yeah, I was talking about that as well! God, imagine if she heard what we are talking about right now. She'd be horrified!"

Hermione was certainly not horrified to hear this. Ecstatic is more like it. Ronald Weasley wanted her sexually. Plain Jane - - boyish figured Granger… just like she 'might' want him. We wanted each other equally! (You've got the point…)

"No way", said George. "You cannot pine after the same witch all your life, Ron. It's impossible. Now if she was a Veela… "

"… I'm telling you it is very possible! - I swear on my magic that I've never thought about someone else in that particular way… except Hermione. Not even Lavender, and that's saying something. Whenever we found ourselves alone; Lavender would pop her top… more times than I could count, while not wearing a bra I might add. First pair of teats I'd ever saw up-close and in the flesh… didn't bother with wearing knickers either. She told me flat out, what her plan was; that she wanted my bum in her oven before graduation and practically tried to rape me… several times …just to get into the pudding club, - - no joke. I still don't understand her desperation!"

"Don't be dense, Ronnie; even I know you'd never turn your back on a child you made. Lavender falls pregnant and she owns your arse for life. So… after hearing all that - I must say I'm impressed. You resisted the bitch in heat and never shagged Lavender? - - That's a good thing- 'in a way' -because Mum doesn't care all that-much for any of the Brown family; especially the females; a pack of Scarlett women, Mum calls them. - The oldest of that brood tried the same trap on Charlie… which is why he lives on a dragon preserve now. Only a miscarriage saved Charlie from Mum's wrath over a marriage to a Brown".

George said all this very thoughtfully… just before he abruptly slapped his younger brother hard on the back of his head. "What am I saying? - What the hell is wrong with you, Ronnie? The Brown girls are addicted to sex, had you taken the proper precautions you could have gotten royally laid every single night for half a year. Where's your masculinity hiding … you- **Git**?" said George in the midst of nearly uncontrollable laughter.

"Always the note of surprise; when I do the right thing," Ron lamented sadly. "Shagging Lavender Brown wasn't the reason I took up with her… you- **Prat**? We were in a war and could die any second and I wanted a girl- **any girl** -to fancy me enough to want to snog me… not Mr. Perfect Potter … **ME**! Meanwhile - the girl I fancied beyond all others - was banging Krum every-other day and lying to me about it too".

" _I never shagged Krum, damnit and I didn't really date him either,_ " Hermione said to her-self becoming very angry at George advocacy of Ron breaking-up with her and moving on to a more- 'cooperative' -bird. " _I was only fifteen for God's sake_. _Why does everyone think I've been a total slut, first for Viktor and then Harry_?"

"George …for God's sake … just consider what you're saying - - shag Lavender for a lark … are you totally mental?" Ron retorted hotly. "Do you- **KNOW** -just how many guys were in that saddle ahead of me? At least a half-dozen… that I know of. She had big teats I get that, and she was a horny little minx … two points again in her favor; alright? - - But just one week before we started going-out; I walked in on her and Seamus shagging like a pair of rabbits on-top of McGonagall's classroom desk – (and before you ask) - it was after curfew and I was doing my Prefect rounds. The sight was just disgusting. You can't feel respect for a girl you bang on the desk of your Head of House. Not when it was just as easy for Seamus to have taken Lavender to the room of requirement and conjure-up the proper setting for lovemaking … safe from interruption by Prefects; like me".

"Then you have given some thought to having sex at Hogwarts".

"Did I deliberately- avoid -taking Lavender to the room of requirement so to eliminate any change of intercourse …yes; I did… if that's what you're getting at? And I'd like to think that my masculinity is quite all right – thank-you very much!" Ron exclaimed in a heated tone. "It's not because I'm too much of a gentleman to not try to get into Hermione's knickers. Believe it or not, since we started kissing - - I have tried. But birds can hide arousal – whereas we blokes can't. Even with the 'chase' snogs I've been allowed - I couldn't possibly hide the physical evidence that any normal bloke displays concerning how she makes me feel… sexually".

"That Hermione has not acknowledge on any level while making-out with me… the- **point** -that I was presenting on my desire for her or how- **hard** -I've tried to move us, as a couple - to a more intimate experience, my utter failure to get her attention has made me seriously wonder if she has any desire for the- **package** -I've been offering."

George was laughing so hard at this point - he could barely speak. Clearly Ron had said something witty that I clearly didn't understand. What did he mean? He'd never told me verbally how I made him feel… _OH! Oh Sweet Merlin_! Hermione said to herself blushing deeper than ever; … _Hard, - package, - the point. Oh God. That's what it was! - - How could I not have realized? - My thoughts drifted to various memories of heated snogs where a certain something was brushing against my thigh or tummy. I didn't think much of it at the time, but if my memories serve me correctly, Ron is right. His masculinity is quite intact…and then some'._

"Maybe that's- **why** -she didn't- _**put out**_ -for Krum either; I've heard rumors about the negative effects of- 'sports enhancing potions' -causing penis shrinkage and erectile dysfunction… perhaps she didn't realize what something- 'that small' -was… when he pressed it against her - - with you, my poor pathetic Ronniekins… a lso too small to make any kind of impression?" Oh, my- god! …you're too small for a bird to notice" George said laughing so hard he found it hard to breathe.

"Gee-whiz George thanks loads."

"Let's consider this rationally, little brother … either she is just as much of an innocent as you are; which I still insist is extremely doubtful", George posed this question with an extra-loud …belly-laugh; "Oh my poor-poor, innocent ickle-Hermione … can you imagine … still untouched at almost twenty! - - Or worst yet - she knows all too well; what an erection is and just doesn't want anything to do with your - _**pathetically - undersized tool**_." George added, twisting in the emotional-knife …with was the worst kind of gender insult; directed into his brother's guts

" _Hey. Leave my Ron alone, George Weasley_!" Hermione shouted in her mind feeling very foolish

"Shut-it: George!" Ron said becoming angry and protective. "That's quite enough from you – pick on me all you want – say I have the tiniest tool in magical England …but leave her alone. Her happiness is kind of an important thing for me …you know?"

"No Really", George replied in a mocking tone.

"… And when it comes to Hermione, have you considered this possibility?' Ron countered a moment later … again, in a heated tone. "That like me; it's- _all or nothing_ -with her too. If Harry is the- 'love of her life' -and she tried to get him and f ailed - - perhaps she'll give up on love entirely and will focus from now on; exclusively on her career – with her snogging of me; just a pleasant way to practice her smooching skills … before the main event with the Ravenclaw Gits, when school resumes".

"Oh my yes … I agree with you – if Harry is all she thinks about; then of course she would flat-out ignore your tiny 'family jewels'; Ronnie. Because, the only- ' **package'** -she will ever acknowledge, belongs to Harry. Yeah …the more I think on-it the more I am certain that's the only logical explanation. - - So you think that during their alone time …in the tent…" George began.

"… Not that I'm old fashion, or a prude", Ron abruptly interrupted. "But sex is a great way to warm-up a cold bed. A bloke only gets one chance for the first time with a bird, and who she gives that special gift too …is ruddy important – especially for a witch. If it was Viktor at fourteen– or - Harry in the tent … whoever had that privilege at some point – I just hope – he made it special for her? - Hermione deserves a great first time, with as much pleasure as her partner can give. Whoever that lucky bastard turned out to be," Ron replied almost reverently.

"You're speaking past tense there, Ronnie?

"Like you said George… she shared a ruddy tent – and a bed with the _Chosen One_ for four months – so it's far more than just a remote possibility.

"And what about you, do you love her enough to accept being- forever –the… _**less attractive alternate**_ … her second choice in a life mate? Can you live with a woman who s ettles for you because she can't get the bloke she really wants?" asked George in a near whisper. Hermione got closer to the door, because if there was one thing she really wished to know, this was it.

" **Yes** " - - said Ron; his tone of voice clear of any doubt. - - "And don't get all smug about my stupidity - either. I won't be the only bloke that will suffer the fate of being 'second-rate' in a comparison to the great Harry, not the only Git that will suffer as a husband because his wife couldn't capture the heart of Prince Charming (Potter)! There is only one Hero and a whole generation of wizards will suffer in comparison… you will too; most likely".

"That's undeniable truth number one… I suppose", George said thoughtfully.

"But your suggestion that I'll most likely end-up a divorced father of two nippers - - has given me pause and maybe I should rethink all this - - I believe I can survive her non-stop criticism … but not if it ends up hurting innocent children. Thanks George; you've given me a fresh reason for brand-new nightmares, as up to now; my biggest worry … was how deeply she feels about Harry in comparison to me for that has always been the elephant in the room… But after tonight now I have to additional fear over how my failed marriage to her will affect my innocent nippers."

Tears started streaming down Hermione's face. ' _Ron is being ridiculous; I'd never walk away from a marriage with children. But hold-on ... Ron said he'd marry me and that 'denotes' that he really does love me. - - Love; what a strange concept for an academic girl like me to struggle with. For the longest time, I couldn't come to terms with what 'love' actually means. When Lavender or Parvati came into the dormitory gushing about "the bloke they loved!," (Which was a different boy every other week), I felt that they horribly misused the term. Love had to be something beyond an excuse for raging hormones and the urge to reproduce'._

' _After Malfoy Manor; my romantic allegiance changed dramatically and I found myself with an extra strong attraction to Ron. After six years of chasing Harry futility, Ron just ... ever so abruptly - appeared in the center of my radar. But after ignoring him for years - I didn't dare make too much of a public show of my sudden fascination with him - as I hadn't done that for any other boy at Hogwarts, especially Viktor._

' _I lived the last few years in a bubble of- 'experienced based fear', that an attraction to any male … if acted upon … wouldn't last for more than an entire fortnight. Lavender and Patil were my role models of the disadvantages of teenage romance. My dorm-mates were in and out of love in a weeks' time and that made me overly cautious about getting involved with anyone … even Harry - - But if what I just overheard taught me anything … it is that my tactic of being overly-slow with Ron has apparently seriously backfired'._

' _I kept my feelings contained and told nobody that I fancied Harry … not once – he suspected of course - and openly shot me down my hopes - a dozen times'_. Hermione said to her-self. ' _Then came Malfoy Manor and I finally brought myself a clue. I moved on to Ron - but I certainly didn't know if what I feel for him is - love. How could I possibly know what love is… I had no previous experience with that particular emotion? My parents never showed me what love was at home, for they are workaholics; they focused all their energy on their tooth business._

 _I liked Viktor …as a friend… I liked him enough to let him snog and grope me for a-bit… but not enough to ever contemplate sleeping with him or baring his children. - I fancied Harry too … unrequited feelings - regretfully - but even that began to diminish when I realized that we could never work as a couple … we had no shared interests outside of the war and I even grasped that sad-truth … relatively - early on'_.

' _But all my confusion about how I felt about Ron still lingered a-tad … right up to today – didn't it?'_ Hermione admitted to herself _. - 'However; it's hard to describe the feelings I experienced when Bellatrix tortured me - - when I heard Ron offer to take my place for Bellatrix's torture. When I heard him scream my name over and over, when I was in the deepest of pain – that I thought of him and only him, even when I thought I was going to die. That was my first clue that I picked the wrong best-friend to love. It was Ron that was at my side every moment at-_ _ **Shell Cottage**_ _\- while Harry was off by himself, mourning over Dobby … giving me little thought because he knew, deep down; that Ron would always take care of me.'_

' _Before that fateful day at the Manor, I often wondered if Harry knew what real adult-love meant … a young man who was for so-long, handicapped with his prophecy issues that ruined his love life - Cho was a disaster and he never even considered me. Ginny has her hands full with Harry – and I don't envy the job ahead of her. As for me - - I have my own chore to do … and that is to keep my Ron - mine. Whoever said that that hero's get an easy life - was a liar?'_

"Don't get me wrong," Ron continued. "I know she can be a bitch at times – I know she is my worst critic. I know that living with her will be difficult as hell, but I'm not confusing this feeling with lust or some desperate need to get laid. I actually do know what I'm saying, Hermione is the one and only love of my life and if I knew she'd have me, I'd ask for her hand in marriage tomorrow morning",

Outside in the hallway a wide-eyed Hermione looked at the cracked door - stunned beyond reason

"Even knowing that later-on; she'd leave you for Harry at the drop of a hat - - Wow. - This is big… no … this is huge." said George, echoing Hermione's thoughts. "Where has my baby brother gone?", he teased.

"He grew up during a civil war," Ron retorted sadly. "But don't get your knickers in a twist over my plans to marry-her. Hermione is a super-smart bird and our romance, if there is one – even remotely - - is just beginning to bud … it will take years of careful tending to fully bloom… _**if at all**_. - - so don't be in a hurry to rent a tuxedo for my wedding. I told you tonight, how she has been behaving with her at 'arm's length policy' in regards to me. I'm all-but absobloodylutely sure; that now that Harry has turned her down by choosing Gin-Gin … she'll still has loads of smarter - Ravenclaw blokes queueing-up to replace me as the- **standby** …'friend-with-benefits'… until something better comes along".

' _I don't believe I'm hearing this?_ ' – Hermione thought.

"But why go to the bother of replacing you", George pointed out. "Wouldn't it be more convenient for her to continue to play you … you're safe and tightly under her control. Besides; saying she has a boyfriend will make her unapproachable to the numerous… 'two legged hall-rats with a boner' … of returning male students; that will try to hit on her",

"That's a good point actually – she has used Harry primarily as her - 'I can't date you because I'm with…' -excuse for years. You're 'spot on' again, Georgie. Using the- 'boyfriend at home' -excuse will allow her to be more selective when it comes to choosing my replacement".

"I'm not as smart as a Ravenclaw and I'm a bloody drop-out – the fool that didn't finish his schooling. She's not the type to stay 'long term' with an under-educated peasant. I can easily picture a series of 'fill-in' Ravenclaw boyfriends, which she will go through during her- 'seventh year' –at Hogwarts, in search for a politically correct breeder. She'll restrict them as she has with me - since the war… allowing them only the occasional snog; with zero wandering hands… until like I said … the appropriate bloke proves he's- **into her** -for the long-term".

"Dammit Ron, quit putting yourself down," George growled. "Sure they'll be blokes after her at school, your right she famous after all. A war Hero… Champion to Muggleborn's everywhere. But none of them were around when she was petrified during her second year, none of them sat by her bedside night after night …reading aloud her favorite book… like the Muggle's do for people in a coma… I bet she doesn't even know that you have read to her; _**Hogwarts a history**_ … cover to cover".

Outside in the hallway Hermione forced a fist into her mouth so that her gasp of stunned surprise wouldn't be heard.

"How did you find-out…? Ron asked utterly gob-smacked.

"Harry told me part of it, from what he saw under his invisible cloak," George retorted. "Fred and I then confirmed the tale with several of the castle ghosts who thought the gesture… very romantic. Finally dear old Bill recently told me the amusing tale of your bedside reading, the other day in an attempt to cheer me up. He knew about it due to some of the late night chats you had with him… while he mended your injuries from spell battles with the- _**Snatchers**_ -which you don't want her to know about. I don't know all the details …but I do know that you risked your life more than a dozen times to find them … oh hold-on …I mean, ' **HER** ' - and when you did; it was only a couple of fortnights late that you brought them back to recover from the the Manor incident and then ten days later - you left Bill and Fleur for good – for the Gringotts break-in; with only two days of time to pass - - before the Hogwarts Battle".

"She doesn't need to know any of that, George. Promise me you won't tell her. It's better for all concerned; that our relationship dies the way she originally planned it. She thinks me a spineless coward that ran away from, war and death", Ron said in a voice so sad it was nearly a sob. "My perceived lack of courage by deserting them - will overshadow everything I do for the rest of my life."

"Besides; telling her won't change anything – this was all planned out half a year ago. She plans everything to death… that one. The torment provided by that stupid-locket didn't (by itself) make me snap and leave. It was years of being repeatedly overlooked by her …as she focused with cobra like obsession on Harry's every whim. The locket just allowed me to see my worst fears; it twisted those reality based doubts …intensifying them beyond all reason".

"Did you know that the locket didn't affect Harry and Hermione as it did me when they wore it… because I was weak - while they were strong? What the locket whispered only to me …undermining my thoughts was based on real unpleasant truths about my unworthiness. From day-one she has fancied Harry a thousand times more than me. Harry might not fancy her back, but by choosing Harry over me in that ruddy tent …she made her long-term intentions crystal clear to me".

"Unrequited love, you for Hermione and her … for Harry" George pointed-out sadly

"Yeah, that's the size of it …I suppose. I love that girl with my entire heart … but none of that really-matter... after-all… I can't force anyone to love me",

This is when I did it. Caused by a deep emotional overload… I involuntarily made a loud noise …which was part sniffle – and part sob.

( **Mean-while:** **Inside the room** …)

Ron's eyes grew large in less than a second. He spun towards the door, but saw nothing. He turned back toward George, who had a knowing smile on his face.

" _Someone is out-there listening_." George mouthed.

" _Who_?,"- - Ron mouthed back.

"Most likely Ginny", George whispered back a little-bit louder. "She's never been above eavesdropping to- **get dirt** –on her brothers.

"Bloody-freakin'-hell," Ron replied angrily. "What do I do now? If she tells Hermione any of what I told you – she'll pack-up and leave… maybe never speak to me again."

"Don't be stupid …You have to cut Ginny off …go to her room right now,! And ask the price of her silence," George replied in a normal voice. "If you don't yield to her blackmail right-away – if nothing else… she'll tell Harry sure as blazes and it still gets back to Granger".

"Harry already knows how I feel about her - - remember; he saw my worst fears in that blasted locket. Like I said before … any Bogart I encounter from now on, will show the image of Hermione shagging Potter's brains-out …or some Ravenclaw bloke at Hogwarts doing the same thing this winter. In fact, she'll most likely fancy having sex with just about anyone, but… **me.** "Ron said fearing more than ever it was Ginny in the hallway.

"Let me know how much gold it cost to buy Ginny off and I'll float you a loan," George franticly whispered. And then, in a much louder voice, just loud enough for person in the hall to clearly hear, he said: "I'm feeling quite tired, Ronnie. You probably should go back to your room, now. Thanks for the talk."

Ron shot him a murderous look and responded. "Yeah… I'll get back to my room now." He made loads of noise getting up on his feet, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Good luck" mouthed George, as Ron went for the door. He opened it and to his horrified surprise found Hermione there, sitting on the floor just besides the door in her night clothing and robe. She had her eyes closed, like she wished she was invisible and no-one could see her, because she could not see Ron. Tears stained her bright red cheeks. She opened one eye, very slowly.

"Ron!" She stuttered, - - "Eh-hum… Hallo?"

"Hallo; yourself. Would it be rude of me to ask, how much you overheard?"

"Most of it … I think",

"I guessed as much, ahhh… would you come up with me? I think we need to find someplace to talk". He then extended his hand to her and she took it.

"Kitchen?" …Ron suggested as he pulled her-up …thinking it to be a neutral location to hold his execution.

"Let's talk in your room instead" she said nervously.

"Harry might be there…" Ron said, fearing that she was going to tell him everything - anyway.

"Not likely", Hermione replied with a forced casualness. "Ginny's bed was empty half an hour ago, which means that she and Harry are still sharing the cot; that your dad keeps in his tool shed. Most likely they'll stay there - until the sunrise wakes them". And then taking Ron hand, she led the way as they silently climbed up the stairs towards the bright orange bedroom in the attic.

The bedroom was as empty as Hermione said it would be and he went for his bed. Hermione didn't know where to sit - as the room was without a chair – and sitting on Harry's bed would send the wrong message. Her cheeks felt on fire – for she felt so embarrassed, at that moment. - She'd been caught-out. She knew it was a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, she knew it- 'wasn't proper' -to spy on private moments like this. After an awkward couple of minutes of looking for a place to sit, Ron patted the spot next to him on the bed. She then sat down without a word; and when she did so she sat as far away from him as she could - and naturally; Ron took where she sat the wrong way … as the first of many rejections.

(End of part 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what they say about eavesdroppers**

 **Originally done by SomeKindOfMagic12** – user-ID #2083374 at fanfiction dot net

You can still find the original version but you're going to have to hunt for it.

A rewrite has been recently done, by Billybob – csagun36: user-ID # 641050,

Word count part 2 of 3… 11,026

Overall word count of rewrite by Billybob (so far) … 40,353

 **Rewrite authors notes** : I'm a huge Ron fan, who has struggled to find a way 'anchored in cannon' that would make up for the romantic writing failures of J.K. Rowling (as she admitted to … during the news conference she held on the Eighth of February, 2014). Since that change in the epilogue Rowling has single handedly killed (more-like murdered) a once very popular fan-fiction ship. –

To undo the damage Rowling's did to the Rbw/HJG ship with a single press conference – (what was she thinking?) - - required something … an event in cannon that was grossly underplayed when Rowling wrote it. An event that if interpreted differently, might change the outcome of the otherwise doomed rbw/HJG relationship. (Marriage counseling … really … that was the best hope we Ron fans have - for a happy marriage?)

Now normally for me (part 2) of this tale would be about Ron moving on to- ' _one of the more cooperative witches_ ' - that George mentioned in (part one) … end of story. But here again, I take heart from the original short-story by- **SomeKindOfMagic12** – for nowhere in cannon does Hermione 'explain herself' to- _anyone_. – We see her with Ron in Rowling's epilog, but nowhere is it explained how they got there- **or** -how far they were away from divorce proceedings. In the original short-story Hermione explains herself … and I admittedly - built heavily on that idea.

Again; I give - SomeKindOfMagic12 - full credit, for the original short story.

WARNING: This story, near the end contains - ' _adult themes_ ' and language – let me repeat myself – **ADULT THEMES** \- if you cannot deal with the concept of the HP characters as sexual beings, then by-all means_ **STOP reading Now**.

Standardized disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JKR world for my own amusement and that of my few readers. In other words… her characters… my plot… savvy?

 **Final warning** : this part is primarily Hermione 'P.O.V.' and her explaining herself – please remember that even in cannon – Hermione had a tendency to lecture and she'll do that here, in abundance.

P.S. part two ran extra-long so I spilt it. A one part original story (in four chapters) spanning approximately; 19,000 words is now a rewrite of 40,000 words plus … sorry

Also – I write the way I speak … with pauses and everything – I'm not a professional writer by any means so don't waste your breath stating the obvious. If my method of telling a tale offends your grammatical sensibilities, I apologize for being such a **rube.**

888888

888888

(Begin Flashback)

"Ron!" She stuttered, - - "Eh-hum… Hallo?"

"Hallo; yourself. Would it be rude of me to ask, how much you overheard?"

"Most of it … I think",

"I guessed as much, ehh … would you please - come with me? - - I think we need to find someplace private … to talk". He then extended his hand to her and she took it.

"Kitchen?" …Ron suggested as he pulled her up …thinking it to be a neutral location to hold his execution.

"Let's talk in your room instead" she said nervously.

"Harry might be there…" Ron said fearing that she was going to tell him everything anyway.

"Not likely", Hermione replied with a forced casualness. "Ginny's bed was empty half an hour ago, which means that she and Harry are still sharing the cot that your dad keeps in his tool shed. Most likely they'll stay there - until the sunrise wakes them". And then taking Ron hand, she led the way as they silently climbed up the stairs towards the bright orange bedroom in the attic.

The bedroom was as empty as Hermione said it would be and he automatically went for his bed. Hermione didn't know where to sit, as the room was without a chair – and sitting on Harry's bed would send the wrong message. Her cheeks felt on fire – for she felt so extremely embarrassed at that moment. - She'd been caught-out. She knew it was a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, she knew it- 'wasn't proper' -to spy on private moments like this. After an awkward couple of moments of looking for a place to sit, Ron patted the spot next to him on the bed. She then sat down without a word; and when she did so she sat as far away from him as she could - and naturally; Ron took where she sat the wrong way … as the first of that nights many rejections.

(End flashback)

88888

The story continues; with part 2 ** – Hermione's response

88888

88888

"So"… he began. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that. But I guess the cats out of the bag as far as my emotional insecurities are concerned. But you have your-self to blame … you know what they say about eavesdroppers…" he tried to joke.

"Did you mean what you said?" Hermione asked looking straight in his eyes.

"Yes. All of it." he answered back, without a moment's hesitation …his whole face reddening. "I know we haven't had time to really talk- 'about us' -and thanks to George, I now have come to grips with the reality of your ' _end game_ ' … as in where this is all going … especially after you go back to Hogwarts", he mumbled sadly in an emotion dripping voice.

When she said nothing in response – beyond looking all nervous and embarrassed - - and because of her sudden muteness; Ron felt compelled to 'fill-in' the awkward silence.

"I fully understand your disappointment with Harry and Ginny getting back together …I am not as blind as you think, concerning your multi-year, frustrated ambitions, regarding Harry - romantically". Ron said sadly in a hurt drenched monotone. - "I also understand your motivation for keeping things …between us, light and without strings …so that when you return to Hogwarts this fall, your dating options will remain wide open. Finally; I've always known that Harry will always: come first - in your **Heart** … so rest-assure; that you're under- _**no obligation**_ …to respond in a particular fashion after my rather unexpected outburst".

"Ron …I", Hermione began extra softly - only to be interrupted

"… Let me finish; please. I promise to not make a scene tomorrow by acting like an immature clod and force you to find somewhere else to live - until your parents are found or school starts", Ron continued in a resigned tone. "This should all be a relief for you actually; overhearing what you did - you no longer have to pretend to be more than a friend to me. You are perfectly free to pursue romantically… whomever you fancy - - Ravenclaw or Harry; although Ginny might object to…"

"… Ron your rambling," Hermione interrupted nervously

"Sorry - - just say what you have to say … so I can go to bed", Ron said in a deeply embarrassed tone, as his eyes fell down into his hands.

"So … you've loved me since fourth year?"

"Yes … it's always been you … for me, at least," - he replied not expecting that question.

"What about Lavender, Ginny told me…"

"…Lavender was my rebound revenge - - after I learned that Krum was- far more -to you than the mere pen-pal … that you lied about for years. Information I carefully confirmed – before taking up with Ms. Brown with several ghosts and any number of portraits – apparently they all enjoy - - observing teenage love being – demonstrated so passionately in the library stacks".

"I see," Hermione said sounding very uncomfortably. "Clearly…I need to explain a few things – right from the off. Ginny had apparently highly exaggerated my feelings for Viktor; to punish you for something – I don't know what - and she and I will have a serious chat about the- ' **Tall tales'** -,she has told you concerning my Hogwarts love life".

"No need to go to so much trouble", Ron answered weakly.

"Yes … there is – You are suffering under a number of incorrect conclusions, right now, which I have to correct immediately. - - So first thing tomorrow - I'm are going to have a nice, long and informative-chat with Harry and Ginny - who have consistently kept vitally important information, from me …that may have put our relationship at great risk"; Hermione replied usually stern.

"But we don't have a relationship … do we?" Ron said. "I'm just a diversion while you plot new ways to ensnare Harry".

"I do not deny that Viktor and I did engage in heated snogging …a- **few** -times during the course of the tri-wizard tournament", Hermione said pressing-on; while ignoring Ron's last comment. - "However; we- did not -go on dates, outside of the Hogwarts library- 'songfests' -you already know about …I d idn't let Viktor grope me on board the Durmstrang ship, or in Hogsmeade that year – nor did we go on dates at any other time … like in London during the following school holidays. Finally; I want it clearly understood that I did not visit Viktor at his family home in Bulgaria during the summer holiday which directly followed the tournament".

Ron just sat there listening and 'tried not' to be feel- 'too hurt' by hearing the truth from her at long last.

"By my dorm mates standards …it must be conceded that Viktor was my first official boyfriend and furthermore; it is equally the truth, that Viktor was allowed certain anatomical liberties during our ever so brief relationship - which I haven't allowed you … **so far**. This is not due to any negative refection on your comparative equipment size, but rather the amount of my time I was with Viktor and my lack of previous experience with boys in general". As Hermione said this - she could clearly see that her unruffled and rational explanation was causing more pain to appear on Ron's face than she intended. Upon seeing this negative reaction she immediately switched tactics. - -

"Ron… I mean honestly; we have only been an official couple for two months and at that parallel point in my relationship with Viktor, I had barely allowed him to kiss me".

"You are- **NOT** -obligated to explain anything… especially to someone like me," Ron began painfully only to be interrupted.

"… Shut-it; Ron… you had you say and now it's my turn to give a proper response", Hermione snarled. "As for that git …Mclaggen, I went on one and only one disastrous date with him to punish you for hooking-up with Lavender. On this- _**one and only one**_ –date; he maneuvered me under magical mistletoe, where he compelled me to snog him. I felt violated and used and I didn't tell you about it … out of fear that you and Harry would get expelled; taking revenge on Cormac. That was the one and only time that I felt …like I was being unfaithful to someone I cared deeply for…"

"… and that would be Harry - yeah … I know", Ron interrupted again. "I'm truly sorry that it didn't work out better for you and Harry while I was gone. And you were right … as usual … I shouldn't have come back to the tent …for my being there clearly made things awkward for the both of you. Maybe you blame me for my bad timing … for had I left after dropping off the supplies like you told me too – and stayed away until the last battle, perhaps it would be you in my dad's tool shed with Harry right-now".

"Don't be ridiculous – Harry is in that tool-shed; with the girl he wants to be with", Hermione snarled.

"What help was I really at the Gringotts break in, my absence wouldn't have affected the outcome one iota. - - So you tell me - what good did I really do by coming back to the tent?" - With that said; Ron eyes dropped back down to his hands, his goal from that moment onward was to remain silent - asking no questions - and fully prepared to be dumped - with the same disconnected calmness of a bloke facing a firing squad.

"Ronald Bilus Weasley, you're not taking into account how you saved my life at _**Malfoy Manor**_ and how your actions there, was a major life changer for me", she said sternly. "Now shut-your-gob and listen: Here and now, I do freely admit to having ' _obsessed overly much'_ \- with Harry James Potter for nearly eight years during which I had hoped - for the glorious day that we would become a romantic couple. I even planned my wedding to Harry – during my second year. Oddly enough; I did this mental wedding preparation during my semi-coma, in the same time-frame where you read my favorite book to me. – I was unaware (until tonight) that you sat at my bedside reading to me and I belatedly thank you for the gesture".

"Even if you did know, it wouldn't have changed your- 'get Potter' -plans… would it?" Ron asked

"At the time – during second year … I'd say … **No**. But there was a major fly in my wedding soup. Harry never fancied me".

"Yes I know that – Harry told me repeatedly - but impossible odds against you - like the House-elf 'thingy' you fostered for so long … never stopped you before".

"True enough – And I held on to my Potter ambitions until almost the bitter-end of the war. I refused to believe that there was any prize I couldn't get once I set my mind to it and worked really hard".

"Exactly", Ron snorted

"I'm a calculating arrogant b-witch – ask any of our Hogwarts peers … or my dorm mates – come to think on it. Lavender and Parvati- _**in point of fact**_ …repeatedly called what I did to you over the last few years as c alculated and cruel. I romantically cared-for Harry deeply … more than any other living male – for seven and a half long years and let me tell you - unrequited feelings tends to hurt … a-lot".

"Yeah … I might have heard something along those lines", Ron said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But like they say … no pain no gain – you must view Ginny right-now, as yet another temporary setback … like Cho … a rival for the prize you fancy … Ginny must not realize yet - that you never give up", Ron said.

"You do know me so well - but I did have to give up on a couple of my long term projects – because all good things come to an end; even seven year-old romantic delusions",

"I first became fascinated with Harry' when I read about him at age eleven and I would have done anything to be with him", Hermione continued - - "However; my insurmountable problem has always been his total romantic disinterest in me. In spite of my best efforts he's made his type of girl – crystal clear to me, more than a dozen times … and I'm not it. But I'm rather stubborn and arrogant and don't like being told, **NO**. - - So contrary to what you and George might think – after you left-us, nothing I did in any way led to more than one: _ **slap and ticket**_ – even in a canvas tent that got very cold at night – but … not for a lack of trying on my part".

"Like I said … this summer is just another in a long-line of temporary delays from you getting the Potter prize", Ron said; trying not to feel too deeply hurt by what she was saying.

"Normally, I would agree with you", Hermione said. "I wouldn't have given-up on Harry … had he not done what he did at Malfoy Manor?"

"What are you going on about? Nothing changed after Malfoy Manor – the moment you came back from the brink of death at- _**Shell Cottage**_. Once you were back on your feet – you were all over him like a second skin. I simply ceased to exist for you - becoming invisible yet again", Ron said sadly.

"Not invisible – it was quite the opposite in fact. Although I didn't act on it at the time … suddenly you came into crystal-clear focus for me"

"… As a love-sick fool … pining away for my best-mates girl" Ron said.

"Yeah you were all that - but you are also a whole lot more. - After Malfoy Manor, I finally realized that after several years of determined effort - I still wasn't anywhere close to being Harry's girl, not even for a millisecond. First it was Cho who captured his heart - and then your sister, but never me".

"You never give up"

"But I did … I had too", she said despondently.

"So you're telling me that, you of all people - 'gave up' -on Prince Charming Potter – just to settle for your; third-rate, backup plan", Ron snarled

"I don't settle; for one thing", Hermione answered in her sternest tone; - "but I will concede, that who was my number one choice – romantically speaking - - changed dramatically after Malfoy Manor".

"Did I miss something while we were there and if so … what?" Ron asked.

"When you offered to take my place for Bellatrix's bout of torture – what did Harry say". She asked.

"Nothing – you hexed his face – made it unrecognizable".

"But he could still speak, remember?" she pointed out.

"Yeah so?,"

"He didn't offer to take my place, like you did", she said shyly.

"I don't follow you?"

"While you were screaming my name – what was Harry doing?" She asked.

"I don't know … I was kind-of preoccupied at the time"

"Yes, I know" … she said smiling sweetly at him. "But I had to know – so I asked Dean and Luna what diverted his attention away from my torture".

"And what did they say?"

"They said that after my screams abruptly stopped and after they took the goblin away to be tortured about the sword - and not knowing if I was alive or dead - Harry was calmly discussing with Dobby; the rescue of Dean, Luna and Mr. Ollivander … meanwhile; it was you … in-between 'screams' of my name - that told Harry where to take them". She said with a contented smile on her face.

"Shell Cottage … yeah so what?," Ron said still mystified.

"I had a-lot of time (ten days) recovering at- _Shell Cottage_ – to think about it. And it accrued to me that Harry could have sent Dobby to free me from torture – **first** \- before Bellatrix was done with me. Instead Harry sent the elf to take Dean and Luna to your brother's place – his priority was them and Ollivander … ahead of me. When you and he broke out of the cellar and rush up to the dining Hall … Harry didn't even give a thought over whether I was alive or dead… you were worried sick about me and he wasn't?"

"You're not suggesting… " Ron asked horrified

"That Harry wanted me to die … of course not", Hermione replied in an irritated tone.

"Then what- are -you suggesting?,"

"Do you remember what you said to Harry after we escaped from Fluffy … during first year?" she asked (out-of-nowhere).

"Frankly – NO", Ron replied honestly now completely confused by the abrupt change of subject.

"He told me later – as a humorous antidote – to cheer me up after you left me behind … in the tent." Hermione said with a weak smile.

"I didn't leave you behind. You chose him over me" Ron said deeply hurt. "Like you always do"

"I haven't been choosing him over you recently – now have I? - - I can't remember trying to be Harry's second-skin … even once; since we all got back to the- _**Burrow**_ ,"

"Of course not; it would a tad awkward – wouldn't it? As he's hooked-back-up with Ginny on the first day we got back". He replied. "You're trying to make a point here - - and I'm missing it. So okay, I'll play along … what did I say that was so funny as a firstie?"

"You said that I needed to sort-out my priorities", she said

"Yeah – so what … your priority has always been Harry"

"True enough – but that all changed at Malfoy Manor", she said.

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did, it just took me longer than I expected to connect all the dots" she said drolly.

"All what dots?" Come-on Hermione … its 'three-thirty' in the bloody mourning, I tried and I've been repeatedly humiliated by my brother. I get what you're saying; ok? - You've finally admitted that you fancied Harry even before you were a firstie – before you and I ever met – so you were a goner for Harry a long-long time. Thanks for stating the obvious".

"And then a moment later everything is arse over elbows and you contradict yourself by saying that you've abruptly dropped your six year crusade to marry Potter - some eight-odd weeks ago. And you most-likely said all of this – (a very surprising confession, by-the-way) … just to prevent your 'back-up' snog partner from ending this sham relationship ahead of schedule. So forgive me if I don't buy into this sudden change of heart", Ron continued. "Like I said earlier - - It's been a long day for me and I'm confused and very tired – but the good news is - I have accepted that it's over for us … so no more practice snogs just to prepare you for the Ravenclaw blokes … okay? - - - So grow yourself a pair and be up-front about what you really want from Harry and openly fight for him – take him from Gingin if you can - alright? … Start 'right from the off' tomorrow – but for right now this discussion is over and you should let me get some sleep".

"We are far from finished here; Ronald Bilus … I haven't explained everything." Hermione said frantically and the very desperation in her tone gave Ron pause.

"Oh – really? … never-mind then - do carry-on." Ron said in a resigned tone, instinctively knowing from years of experience, that Hermione wouldn't let him have any peace/sleep; until she had her full say.

"My total focus for nearly seven years – as you just told George, has been on Harry… right?"

"Yeah … so?,"

"And your focus has been on me for four of those years … because you love me," she said

"Unrequited love apparently, but yes"

"But that changed this summer didn't it? - Because we've snogged… a-lot", she said.

"Not all that much actually, nothing has really changed; now has it?" –Ron replied – "I'm still kept at arm's length – and as George pointed out … your tightly controlled snogging of me is most likely done out of pity and is nothing more than a tactical distraction; while you figure-out a new tactic to get Harry away from Ginny."

"There isn't a bomb big enough - to blast those two apart and you know it." Hermione said hotly

"As if the difficulty of the task has any effect on…", Ron countered only to be interrupted.

"… Harry's priority since he learned the 'prophecy' has been what?" she interjected - changing her approach yet again.

"Defeating Voldemort", Ron replied.

"His sole focus … his only focus?" she openly questioned.

"Well… no", Ron replied honestly … now once again … a-tad confused.

"His priority during fourth year was the tournament for one thing and Cho Chang for another. His attraction to Cho carried over into fifth year. He became distracted yet again, during sixth year by your sister. Two times his priority became muted and shifted off of Voldemort - by the concept of snogging girls with a very specific body type … Yes?" …she said pressing her point.

"Well … Yeah?"

"I was being tortured by Bellatrix and Harry's- _number one priority_ -was getting Luna, Dean, Ollivander and you to - _**Shell Cottage**_ ".

"You keep fixating on this – 'priority thingy' – with Harry", Ron conceded. "And if he did do what you say – that's disturbing news in itself, because after being abused by the Dursleys … I can't see him standing idly by while someone else gets abused. Over the years I sometimes worried about his sanity with all the crap he had on his plate, but I also worry about any girl; including my sister, that manages to get under his skin".

"I fixate on Harry's priorities … because it says so much about him", Hermione said. "You offered to take my place – to take my torture… Harry didn't. After you defeated Bellatrix and the rest, your first thought was for me. You rushed to my side and carried me out of there … not Harry. You were frantic with worry about me - - you carried me across the beach and directly to Fleur scared witless in concern - you stayed at my side until I was out of danger- in that -your actions spoke louder than anything you could have said aloud, about your- **love** -for me. Meanwhile; during all of this - where was… Harry? - - what was Harry focused on?"

"Dobby"

"It all boils down to sorting-out priorities; mine – yours – and Harry's" she said very forcefully.

"You lost me again" Ron said.

"During our ten day stay at Shell Cottage … you spent almost all of your waking hours with me …Yes?"

"Hidden in plain sight … as usual", Ron grunted in acknowledgement.

"During the first four days in particular - you never left my side… day or night, you brought me meals – hot tea – and when I got back on my feet and felt a chill, you were right-there with a jumper".

"You actually noticed all that?" - Ron asked genuinely surprised.

"Before Malfoy Manor I wouldn't have … honestly. But after my torture, your actions brought to the forefront of my consciousness, my overlooked best-friend in a way I could no longer ignore … and as a result – I finally gave-up on my Potter ambitions, at the very same moment that you popped to the front of my boyfriend queue".

"What a load of rubbish", Ron half-whispered but not low enough so that Hermione didn't hear.

"It isn't rubbish, Ronald. Without you at _Shell Cottage_ the Gringotts break-in wouldn't have happened. Without your support of the raid idea, Harry would have surrendered to his depression yet again. We would still be in hiding had it not been for you. Besides: when you came back to me in that tent you took charge of things – like you've done here at the- **Burrow** -since the war. – You were the one that kept things on tract and persuading Harry to carry-on at the point in the hunt where he was about to chuck-it-all in and give-up".

"I didn't…"

"…Yes you did Ron – you were a breath of fresh air into a failing balloon. I would be dead at the hands of a werewolf and Harry turned over to Tom Riddle if it wasn't for you at Malfoy Manor. And where was Harry during most of our time at- _Shell Cottage",_ Hermione asked rhetorically. "Off on his own again sulking, 'howling at the moon' about all the death and destruction and claiming that it was all - - exclusively; his fault. - Mourning Dobby to the point of distraction – he never gave me a second thought while I was at deaths' door… and I'm not complaining – really I'm not … for there was no need for him to worry about me … not with you around."

"The overlooked love-sick fool; yeah … I know what I am."

"The man who carried me to safety … the man who saved my life - yeah –that love-sick fool … God-bless him. All of a sudden - the pieces of the puzzle fell into place - everything you did (for me) at Malfoy Manor… it was – it was … just too much – it just couldn't be ignored or overlooked … not anymore. While I recovered at Shell Cottage I had the time to review in my mind everything you've done for me … over the years … and suddenly … it just clicked, like a light-switch being turned on", Hermione said with admiration dripping from every word.

"Your number one priority at Malfoy Manor and Shell Cottage was me and you have always looked after me – and that realization was a major eye opener for a 'social-skills handicapped' bookworm like me - - and caused a major rethink on several personal issues, which then escalated like a snowball rolling downhill. My savior at Malfoy Manor changed everything… especially my mindset on what constituted a proper boyfriend – husband and father to my children".

"Like I said earlier, I made a huge mistake in pursing Harry for seven plus years - - and it has taken me far longer than expected to admit to this grievous error and modify- 'years of life planning' -by replacing Harry as my 'life-mate' with someone far superior to him in countless ways. I made another significant error, by keeping you in a holding pattern with zero change in the 'status quo' while I mentally sorted this all out (connected the dots); for I honestly believed that you would be okay with it - if you thought that I could fix everything … given enough time".

"Thankfully - from what I just overheard – I realize now, that my- 'restricted snogs policy' -while I revised my life plan - was yet another of my many relationship error's. Apparently; zero progress in a relationship is a form of slow death. I can only conclude that I'm rubbish at relationships etiquette and the information I gained from books on the subject was outdated and generally useless".

"Restricted snogs policy – that's what we had – snogging practice experiments - George was right. I'm just a warm-up for the Ravenclaw's", Ron said as his sadness deepened

"NO; you are not a warm-up for anyone – believe it or not I am as committed as you are to finding a lifelong relationship partner", Hermione snarled. "Let's review … shall we., ten days at shell cottage – then the Gringotts break-in and just three days after that the Battle of Hogwarts was over. Not all that much time to sort out and- 'totally discard' -a failed seven year campaign to win the heart of the wrong best friend"

"Discard?"

"The bloke I fancied for years considers me to be a nagging mother-hen:" Hermione explained. "He's always resented when I told him what to do. The only time he was genuinely worried about me was during the firstie troll incident … and he didn't really know me back- then. Ron, think about-it … how many times did he visit me in the hospital wing when I was petrified; compared to your nightly readings?"

"You were petrified and you didn't realize who was at your bedside …" Ron mumbled.

"Exactly … But you're not the only one who has asked questions of the Hogwarts ghosts. I didn't realize at the time what you were reading to me, right under my nose – even Madame Pomfrey, didn't know. But I did learn from the school nurse, how often you came to see me compared to Harry", Hermione said. "For the bright witch that everyone thought I was… I was years to slow to pick-up on the obvious. It was only after Malfoy Manor that it finally hit me, like a ton of bricks - - only then did I acknowledge that I would never be Harry's number one romantically priority - and that's when I had my epiphany"

"Your … what?,"

"A huge revelation; Ron … Harry wants Ginny now, and it's a no brainer if you think on it - - they share so much in common and she is far more anatomically gifted than I will ever be - without magical engorgement of bum and bobbies"

"DON'T …YOU …DARE!" Ron roared.

"You really do fancy me just the way I am; don't you?" she said blushing hard and beyond happy, so much so that her gladness container was borderline overflowing. "Anyway; I've being thinking over the- boyfriend issue -this summer and …"

"… You've concluded that the best selection of Harry replacements is to be found at Hogwarts. I predicted to George that someone from Ravenclaw's seventh year male population would be the best fit … for they are as a group of wizards - most likely to be your intellectual equal", Ron interjected sadly; "Unless you intend to seek a Muggle husband at university after graduating with Honors".

"I haven't decided about university yet … but you are right, after the failure of my Potter ambitions; I did have to find someone else for the husband and daddy role".

"And what part if any - - do I have in these 'revised' future plans? - Now that you overheard me and George discussing the various ways our romance ends – If that is - you insist on carrying-out this charade until its planed conclusion. My gold is still on a ' _Dear John letter_ ' that I'll be getting from you, sometime in late September… a letter which will state in part that you: – _'need some space and we shouldn't be so exclusive in our dating experiences_ '."

"Now that I've discovered your 'end game' earlier than expected (thanks to George)," Ron said gravely "I expect to being properly dumped within the next sixty-days… so tell me …at some far-off date in the future, when you do find the appropriate spouse - will I even merit an invite to the nuptials? As an old-school chum … do I get act as an usher perhaps, with Harry acting as best man? - - Or does my invite get lost in the mail. - - Oh never mind … right now I'm feeling to bloody-depressed and tired and to care".

"I have to be up in a few hours to fix breakfast and after the wash-up I'm off the joke shop to help George sort that out. So please - no more mind-games tonight. - - Never-mind, what was I thinking. You wouldn't want me there - for what possible role in could the- 'fool from school' -have at your wedding", Ron asked without looking-up.

"I see you as the Groom … actually;" Hermione said smugly much to Ron's gob-smacked surprise as his head shot-up … his mouth dropped open and his face losing color in a perfect example of total shock. What followed was a silent staring contest that lasted only a few heart-beats between them - as Ron tried and failed to read the truth in her eyes. Hermione on the other hand had no trouble reading Ron's eyes.

Seeing as she did Ron total disbelief, Hermione was compelled to speak, - "I know I've been far more reserved about expressing my new found feelings, than you have been. Ginny moved on after Dean why is it so hard for you to believe that I could give-up on Harry and move on to you? - - Everyone at Hogwarts knew about your feelings for me, especially my dorm mates… For you sir; have been an open book for anyone with eyes to see".

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you", Ron mumbled while going back to staring at his hands.

"It was embarrassing and for the longest time, too", she said mortified. "To tell the truth; I wasn't use to such blind devotion from anyone … especially a teenage boy. My Dorm mates didn't think I deserve it and they were most likely right about that. You are a teenage- 'anomaly' -romance wise and none of my books told me how to deal with someone like you. Viktor was a no-brainer … he didn't really fancy me; he was just intrigued by my lack of interest in his Quidditch fame. I amused him for a-bit, but I was never the center of his world. Viktor would never forgo a chance to hang-out with his male friends for my sake… like I know you did – 'time after time' - beyond counting".

"Sorry", Ron mumbled

"Don't be … it was actually rather sweet. But, Ron … Honestly; do you really think that Harry has- kept quiet - concerning what he knew about your feelings for me?"

"He was supposed to have kept his gob shut", Ron mumbled half to himself.

"Harry, keep his gob shut … don't be silly. He's been signing your praises to me for years. I'm sure he did it in the futile hope of turning my romantic ambitions away from him. So… thanks in large part to Harry, I haven't been at all blind to how you felt; I just ignored all the things you did for me - - to minimize your hurt feelings when I finally did become the official girlfriend of Harry".

"Damnit I knew it … deliberately ignored", Ron growled.

"Secondarily: I had a deeply seated fear that- any boy -other than Harry; would quickly lose interest in me – as Viktor did after fourth year. From watching my Dorm mates 'love-lives' I also didn't want to end up getting hurt, Like Lavender so often did when her latest- 'love' -didn't work out", Hermione said calmly.

"So knowing in advance - we wouldn't work out, you deliberately overlooked me; kept me at arm's length – like now,?"

"Well Yes … I mean- **NO**. Honestly; from everything I researched … normal boys of fifteen going through their fifth-year … can't commit to a relationship with a girl for more than a few days or a month at best. My big-busted dorm mates, even during sixth-year couldn't – ' _hold on_ ' - to a boyfriend for more than a few weeks. Except for a brief dalliance with Lavender – you've been extremely loyal to me. So how could I possibly know that you'd be the exception to the- ' _boys are commitment avoiders'_ –rule. Besides; you have no idea how deeply what you felt and for so long … scared me",

"Sorry for being such a freak of nature" Ron said weakly, his head lowered, his eyes looking into his upturned hands

"You're not a freak – I am. So instead of giving up on Harry years ago and taking a risk on you - I've instead made loads of mistakes in regards to you. There is no getting around that fact. Not actively acknowledging on any level, your obvious interest in me - was probably my biggest error".

"In retrospect I must fully concede, that my previous conclusion was 'spot-on' correct: I'm clueless when it comes to the proper treatment of people in general and you in particular. But the perception in the common room wasn't correct either. I was publicly undervaluing your devotion to me … that's true enough; but not because your feelings were hidden from me… because they weren't - - nor was it done out of deliberate cruelty as Lavender has so often suggested".

"In fact …I seriously doubt that Lavender (the slut) understands what romantic devotion means; Merlin knows - - I didn't appreciate it properly. Harry tried to explain it all to me, but I didn't want to listen, thinking I knew better… of course. The main thing is, I doubt that Lavender would have dared to make her move on you; in the very public way she did - - had she not been fully aware of my … 'momentary' - distraction with Viktor".

"Momentary distraction my arse", Ron mumbled to himself bitterly.

"Try to understand this about me – my lack of experience with anything outside of a book has resulted in any number of personal errors, romantic and otherwise … errors due to my longstanding disinterest in cultivating more traditional feminine wiles (people skills). - If I possessed one-tenth of the seductive skills of a Cho or even Lavender, Harry might be mine right now, but I don't and never will. I never thought in a thousand years that I would ever need a: 'big-bosomed figure' -like your sister's to get the attention of Harry … but that's what Cho and Ginny have in common … don't they?

"You're daft … are you so desperate to get Harry…" Ron said with dripping disappointment.

"But that's just it – I was totally desperate for the longest time to get Harry - but now suddenly - I'm not", She said as firmly as she could. "I don't want him anymore - because I don't want to physically change who I am to get anything. Besides, the bloke I'm with- NOW –likes me just the way I am … thank-you very much".

"Yeah … I do …actually", Ron mumbled.

"I openly tried to discourage your pursuit of me, Ron … precisely because of your devotion to me and that was a ruddy-stupid thing to do. I don't make many mistakes – but when I do, sweet Merlin on a bike - it's a whooper", she admitted. "I had all the facts in front of me, but refused to see the obvious conclusion. I had Harry's painfully obvious disinterest in me - on one hand and your devotion on the other. I witnessed both firsthand… as time and time again, in the thousands of tiny gestures too numerous to count".

"Mine you ignored", Ron mumbled.

"Of course I did … I did deliberately overlook you … keeping you always at arm's length, just as you said; because I had my heart set … for the longest time - on getting Harry. However; my core reason for acting the way I did towards you; wasn't because you did anything wrong. - You have always been in my face about the things you disagree with me on - and our Gryffindor arguments were legendary. You were also truly marvelous and a perfect gentleman, concerning just about everything else"

"Haven't you ever noticed that Harry and I never got into a heated argument … over anything", Hermione explained. "He'd take my nagging without a word – time and time again. He'd give-in to whatever I'd demanded of him – or - outright reject my idea - - it was always either a flat; 'Yes or No' with Harry – without any discussion. If I had even a rudimentary understanding of how the human mind worked - my lack of arguments with Harry should have 'bought me a major-clue' … but unfortunately - it didn't".

"From my point of view; the problem we are facing right now - and again; I can't make this point strongly enough. Is centered on the transition between the end of my ambitions for Harry – and hooking up with you romantically … at the battle of Hogwarts – because the changes have been so recent and so abrupt – it has been a-lot for me to absorb. From Malfoy Manor to today is a span of little over two months. If that timeline corresponds to anything in my life – the only parallel I can think-of is my- 'fling' -with Krum at Hogwarts - - from Halloween when he arrived; to the Yule ball when we first snogged, is also a span of two months".

"Bringing-up your- 'lied about' - Krum affair is not making your case any better", Ron snarled softly.

"What Viktor couldn't do in months of kissing me, you managed with a single spontaneous kiss in the room of requirement? Your lips made me realized that I had prioritized the wrong best friend … literally for years. I clearly should have focused on you; instead of Harry".

"So instead of a warm-up for the Ravenclaw's - - you've been 'snogging' me this summer; on the bloody-rebound after Harry". Ron said clearly disappointed.

"I'm not on the rebound – but I did hear what you told George … that I kissed you back-then, because of what you said about evacuating the House-elves. You think that kiss meant nothing to me beyond SPEW. But you're dead wrong about that", Hermione said.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are – and you'll understand better, if you let me explain. After you left the tent - to cheer me up, because I was miserable … because the same bloke … the one who you don't think could ever prop me up – or keep me going – who isn't pathetic at all – had left me feeling worthless and empty".

"I'm truly sorry for leaving … for running away like the coward that I am",

"YOU ARE NOT a COWARD - I know that as a fact, I overheard you tell George some of the hell you went through to come back to me; not Harry and the mission, **ME**. - - - How you almost died and Percy saved you. I heard it all and we will be 'discussing' your bravery for my sake … in depth … later. But for right now – hush or I'll forget the point I'm trying to make. As I was saying - to cheer me up; Harry pulled me out of my chair and danced with me. I was in his arms at last and then just like in my best dreams - he kissed me. I kind-of lost it and we had a brief and rather intense snogfest"

Ron closed his eyes and the pain he felt upon hearing this was nearly unbearable.

"I kissed Harry as passionately as I could … and felt - absolutely – NOTHING!

"What?" Ron managed to mumble from the depths of emotional agony

"No sparks; – no rapid breathing; no racing heart … and zero arousal - none … nada! - I had more of a rush from kissing Viktor than Harry … the long imagined - 'Love of my life'."

"This doesn't make sense … you fancied him for…"

"…Forever - Yes I know. At first; I concluded that there was something seriously wrong with me … Viktor didn't get my knickers wet, Cormac didn't and even Harry struck-out. Kissing him was like kissing a brother. Maybe I was the asexual creature that my dorm mates always accused me of being. I was at a total-lost about what to do. But I found hope for my sexuality – in an unexpected place … during our Room of Requirement Kiss"

"I'm really confused now", Ron whispered mostly to him-self.

"Malfoy Manor made me accept that Harry would never be mine. By the time we reached Hogwarts I was emotionally …a wreck - I had accepted intellectually; that you were the better choice as lover and life mate for me - - but after years of neglect, I was utterly clueless as to how to hook-up with you. What are the appropriate 'pick-up lines' for a brainy bird trying to hook-up with a down to earth bloke? - Lavender would know but a 'socially disabled' girl like me …didn't. I honestly didn't know how to ask you to go out with me … on a date. And my lack of daring over this issue meant that I was more or less resigned to being a- 'career fixated spinster' -for the rest of my life. But that fate too was ripped from me … because of our spontaneous kiss; for it did something to me that Harry couldn't. - The moment my lips crashed into yours; I caught fire.

"What does that mean?" Ron stammered.

"Bells and whistles – red and white sparks – I saw stars – my heart raced and most importantly – I was 'turned-on' like crazy", she said happily.

"It felt like that for me too … But I thought … it was an accident – that - you never intended to kiss me".

"Oh I didn't … but I'm very glad that I did - every description I ever read about true love's kiss - I have experienced each and every time I've kissed you", Hermione declared happily. "At first I thought it might be a one-time thing, (a situation related and unintentionally spontaneous event) but then I repeated the experiment at Hogwarts after the battle and then again here… at the- **Burrow** \- with the same fantastically stimulating results. It is possible for a male to sexually excite me… isn't that great?"

"My kisses turn you on … oh really?" Ron said his disbelief growing. "How can you say that, when the bloke kissing you- 'can't tell' -that you're- 'even remotely' -turned on? Not the slightest clue or outward sign. Your actions while in my arms don't back up the sweet talk I'm hearing now", Ron snarled while getting angry. "Its mid-July already; with the first of August only a few days away… nearly three months since the end of the war and I'm still at arm's length. Like George said; what do I have to do - beyond what I've already done, to make you lose control?"

"I can easily believe that our snogs are nothing-more than tightly controlled experiments – that's you, right down to the bone. But the sexual arousal argument falls flat in the face of contradicting evidence", Ron pointed out as if offering testimony in court - "You're infrequent experimental snogs – have not led to any touching or heavy breathing on your part – each snog was tightly controlled and for a predictable duration. Finally; I know from my Lavender experience, that a turned-on bird –doesn't ignore a male's package; even one as tiny as mine. When our snogs got heated, the first thing Lavender would reach for was my package. You have never touched my family jewels … not even once.".

"Ron … I …I", Hermione stuttered unable to think of what to say.

"From my point of view: all this sweet talk has been just that… **talk**. You've failed to persuade me with your arguments, Ms. Barrister. Bringing up your snogfest and body gropes by Viktor and then Harry was a poorly executed legal maneuver /tactical choice. George and Percy are right – I'm ending my Granger fixation tonight, go to bed Hermione, we're done here".

"I'm not finished"

"With Harry of course not – but with me as your love-sick fool … you are", Ron snarled and getting-up walked over to his bedroom door and opened it – inviting Hermione to leave. "I'm tired of wanking off in a cold shower because of blue balls brought about by your- 'devoid of passion' -experimental kisses. Enough is enough, I'm done. - - The Hogwarts express leaves in five weeks, I'm sure there is loads of 'academic revisiting' you can do to occupy yourself with - until the train leaves. I'll be spending my days at the joke shop from now on – so you won't have to pretend anymore for Harry's benefit"

"You wonder why I don't allow myself to lose control in your arms – the answer is equally obvious – I didn't react to your package - because being with someone that actually loves me is a new experience for me - and losing control means sex and that thought frightens me. I can't let myself go… I'm not worried about falling pregnant – not worried about you forcing me. What is keeping you at arm's length is … **cowardness.** Not yours – mine".

Ron standing at the door hoping she would leave - made this reply. "What utter rubbish – that's even more inadequate, as an excuse … than the- 'she's a sister to me' -crap I got from Harry. If seven years at your side, taught me anything about you … it is this. - You are afraid of nothing and no one. You're the bravest person I know … and that includes Harry. Nothing gets in your way. Whenever Harry was struck down with self-doubt, you were the strong one and right there to steady him".

"Speaking of the national hero", Hermione interjected hotly … unphased by Ron's invitation to leave; while also refusing to acknowledge that her argument had fallen flat. She just continued to calmly sit where she was - with no indication of departing. "I know you think that I still worship the ground Harry walks on - - like some unrequited… love-sick groupie; but the raw truth is, that he's- **only** …put-up with my non-stop … B itchyness… for your sake, that he would have told me to- 'get lost' -years ago …but didn't …because of you. You're the reason I'm welcome in the Weasley home right now … not Harry".

"That I wanted you here is irrelevant councilor, as I've already told you that you can stay until school starts;" Ron said mockingly knowing of her desire to work in magical law. "You and Harry are the guests of my family and welcome here as long as you like - without conditions for you - beyond that you stop pretending that we are more than friends. – Surely it can't be that difficult to go back to treating me with distain - as you did when I first returned to the tent - treat me no differently than you do any other Gryffindor classmate. Harry and Ginny are too wrapped up with each other to notice that we aren't snogging anymore … My Mums is still- 'somewhat' – of a mess and no one else will care."

"Why can't you understand that I have given-up on Harry and switched over all my affection to you?" she nearly screamed. "That kiss at Hogwarts really did, turn me on - it made me think about things I've avoided for years. I don't have sexual thoughts … I just don't. - - I've been a gigantic coward emotionally… hiding behind shields of logic ... afraid to genuinely risk my heart. Each time we kiss I have to fight the urge to ravish you".

"Now that's actually - the funniest thing you've ever said to me", Ron said - not believing a word of it.

"It's not funny – it's the truth – I'm terrible at expressing any of my-own emotions other than anger. My Parents didn't teach me about feelings, they never wanted children; they only got married because my mum fell pregnant. I realized years ago that my parents are intellectual elitists who didn't want to bring a child into the world filled with disease, hunger and massive overpopulation. I was a mistake – an accident that they discovered too late to abort. They never had another child – like they never had time for me, I was raised by a series of nannies".

"I'm an- 'academic overachiever' -because that's the only way I knew to get my parents approval … but it never worked. I was in hospital wings a dozen times and they never visited; even when Dumbledore offered to bring them. You go in hospital wing and your Mum is there the same day. My parents never really wanted me around either - why else do you think that they did not object (even once) to me spending all but a fortnight of my last four summer holidays with you … a boy they knew wanted into my knickers?"

"How did they know?" Ron asked

"Maybe it was the way you undressed me mentally at Kings Cross … starting fifth year", Hermione snorted much to Ron's totally embarrassment.

"I'm so ruddy sorry for behaving like a horny old-ram …"

"I'm not, I never really took notice of it – my mum had to tell me about in a letter. My Mum didn't like you at all and said that your family was– 'common as dirt' – it was her favorite way of describing people she looked down on. She was delighted that I had no interest in you and warned me repeatedly about getting involved with someone from the 'working class' …meaning you. Preferring instead, someone independently wealthy – like Harry. Words cannot describe how disappointed she was that Harry hadn't mentally undressed me (even once) at the rail station and that tidbit - should have in itself bought me a clue about my mother's priorities as well as what Harry fancied in a bird.

"So your parents don't approve of me… no surprise really", Ron mumbled

"I ignored my mother's tips on seducing Harry… _by-the-way_. Using sex to get the attention of a man wasn't good advice. Any relationship based solely on sex is doomed to fail; I read that conclusion in at least two dozen books on relationships".

"And giving you bad relationship advice on Harry made it easier for you; to wipe their memories of their only child and send them packing. - - My God, Hermione; do you realize how wrong that sounds? - How twisted", Ron asked in a near whisper his tone dripping with dread.

"I told you; I am a damaged soul … just like Harry. I deeply respect my parents for all they did for me materialistically – as I wanted for nothing in clothing, food or education - and I do want to bring them home. But their willingness to have their only child spend all but a few days a year - for four plus years - with relative strangers says a lot about their desire to be parents".

"Everything I learned about love and family came from staying here at the- _**Burrow**_. For the last four years I witnessed in your parents - a long term relationship that actually works. I see every day - your dad's devotion to your Mum – and I know what he feels for her; perfectly mirrors what you felt for me for the longest time. What no-one understands about me and my up-bringing is, that 'feelings of that intensity' - are all but unknown to me, with the very thought of that level of intimacy … use to scare me to death".

"this cowardliness defense is pure Rubbish … you are afraid of nothing – so the prospects of having sex with Harry would have inspired a ton of research on the proper techniques … not sent you from the room screaming in fear. So sex is not the issue – unless the real problem is- **who** -you might have sex with. Considering how your parents feel about me and how their attitude is perfectly reflected in your arm's length policy... up to now. From what you've told me; I can only conclude that George was spot on once again and it is only Harry's equipment that does anything to you … arousal wise. You've lost this case Ms. Barrister. The physical evidence supports no other verdict. This outcome is easier for me to accept than the rubbish that few kisses you have allowed me - do anything to you."

"Damnit Ron – your equipment size is not the problem – the girl you fancy is seriously damaged in the heart; that's the problem. My - 'elitist' -parents tried to brainwash me with their socialist rubbish like: - ' _Lifelong love in marriage is a myth'_ – and foolishly - I thought for the longest time; that they were spot-on".

"Their marriage has been more of a business partnership between two-workaholic's, than love match. My mom wanted me to be a feminist like she is - and to accept her philosophy; that ' _a liberated woman needs a career – not a man'_. But my mother's delusion doesn't stand-up to my personal experience with the wizarding reality. While at the- _**Burrow**_ … I've learned here that a truly modern witch is not an island. Everyone needs the love of another person, it is the vital component that keeps loneliness at bay; like the air we breathe keeps us alive. - - Mr.  & Mrs. Weasley taught me that love is a work in progress, filled with compromises … and a surprising amount of physical passion that at times - I found disquieting".

"So as a dedicated feminist – you don't need any man – not even Harry?" Ron replied genuinely surprised. … "Well that's nice to know … I don't feel so bad for being such a fool over you all these years. That's makes George and I wrong about my Ravenclaw bloke's replacements obviously. Well… good luck with your career then – while living the rest of you days exclusively with a cat".

"Ravenclaw blokes are smug know-it-all jerks, with too many intellectual conflicts to make a relationship work. I figured that out third year … she said automatically without thinking.

"Ravenclaw's considered already and rejected as unworkable … yeah I got that-bit … loud and clear", Ron muttered.

"No-no … I'm not explaining this right", Hermione protested; feeling deeply frustrated – "My initial assumptions about relationships was wrong … dead wrong. I considered all the Hogwarts boys at one point or other and discarded them just as quickly – while stubbornly refusing to see what was right under my nose. I've made you insanely angry countless times and yet, you always came back to me. I was horribly jealous over what you had with Lavender … more than I can ever hope to describe - - because she actually wanted to take you away from me … and the only one I told about my jealousy was Harry".

"…just told Harry… got it", Ron repeated drearily

"We have loads in common, Harry and me; like him, I'm also damaged goods … emotionally damaged as an unwanted child, like he was with the Dursleys. I've done a terrible thing to my parents because I was so sure I- _**knew better**_ -than two fully grown adults. I got them out of the country not out of love; but out of fear, that they would be used to make me betray Harry. - - Yes Ron, I've been so devoted to Harry that I deliberately put his needs ahead of my own parents".

Ron looked-up briefly with an expression of horror on his face but said nothing.

"Never fear", Hermione said as she saw Ron's expression. "I will pay heavily for that crime - for thinking that his life was way more important than theirs. And the worst thing was; when I told Harry what I had done for his sake, he just shrugged it off as a necessity of war. It's truly sad that Harry has come to expect these kinds of sacrifices from us, Ron - and that too - says a lot about him. - - When I told you about it- 'after the fact' – you were repelled and justifiably horrified by what I'd done and even told me I had made a huge mistake – and yet , Harry just shrugged it off".

Ron again remained silent, seeing no point in rehashing old arguments.

"For years now - I've been so smug and self-righteous on the outside … and I still am – to a point. I've been hyper critical of everyone around me and because of these character flaws - - I've made few friends and several gigantic mistakes that nearly ruined my life. But the light at the end of the tunnel - my foundation stone - has always been your forgiveness; which was centered on how you felt about me", she said.

"Not wanting to lose you … is the sole reason I have stayed outside George's door, waiting for you to find me. I heard your confession and now it's time for you to hear mine. I don't honestly know if what I feel for you is the same kind of love that you feel for me. With my bizarre upbringing it's rather unlikely. But of this much I am absolutely sure".

"I belong to you Ronald Bilius Weasley … body and soul … heart and mind. I freely put my life in your hands and confess the desire to bear your children and grow old with you - while finding fault with every step you take; like the frustrated perfectionist that I am. I'm a damaged handful … that will tear you a new one with every misstep – I'm part feminist …partly scared of my own sexuality … part overbearing NAG. But I will work hard to make this work – and I swear on my magic not to divorce you in ten years".

"You won't do what? – Divorce - - that's not funny either, Hermione. You belong to Harry and whatever you are playing at now is just an- 'thinking on your feet' -response to what you overheard. - - I wish I could believe that you belonged to me … but I don't … not anymore. - - If you did listen to what I figured out with George then you know that – the sham is ended – the play-acting done and over with – you can't go through a divorce ten years from now - or - have a custody battle over unborn nippers, if a wedding never takes place". Ron said while fighting an ever deepening depression. - -

"Any girl that had the guts to sacrifice her-own parents out of love for Harry will never be fully happy settling for a second string player on a minor league team. My unrequited heartache for six years is not your fault; not one-bit of it", Ron protested in a weak whisper, his mind refusing to accept anything other than total rejection. I just couldn't be true; what she was saying, it was just another lie – like the Krum pen-pal crap.

888888

To be continued

Will it be enough? - Will Hermione's words undo years of being overlooked, or will she have to resort to stronger measures of persuasion?

Stay tune for the exciting finish in part 3


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what they say about eavesdroppers**

 **Originally done by SomeKindOfMagic12** – user-ID #2083374 at fanfiction dot net

You can still find the original version but you're going to have to hunt for it.

A rewrite has been recently done, by Billybob – csagun36: user-ID # 641050,

Word count part 3 … 14,054

Overall recount of rewrite by Billybob (so far) … 44,113

Again; I give - SomeKindOfMagic12 - full credit, for the original short story.

This story, near the end contains - ' _adult themes_ ' and language – let me repeat myself – **ADULT THEMES** \- if you cannot deal with the concept of the HP characters as sexual beings, then by-all means_ **STOP reading Now**.

Standardized disclaimer: This story is based in the world created by J. K. Rowling, she owns all legal rights to the characters, setting, etc. - I am merely borrowing the contents of the JK Rowling's world for my own amusement and that of my- few -readers. In other words… her characters… my plot… savvy?

 **Final warning** : this part is primarily Hermione 'P.O.V.' and her explaining herself – please remember that even in cannon – Hermione had a tendency to lecture a-lot … and she'll do that here in abundance.

Also – I write the way I speak … with pauses and everything – I'm not a professional writer by any means so don't waste your breath stating the obvious. If you think my stuff is bad you should see some of the text messages I get. Anyway; if my method of telling a tale offends your grammatical sensibilities, I apologize for being a **rube.**

888888

888888

Last part I promise

888

Begin Flashback

"Any girl that had the guts to sacrifice her-own parents out of love for Harry will never be fully happy settling for a second string player on a minor league team. My unrequited heartache for six years is not your fault; not one-bit of it", Ron protested in a weak whisper, his mind refusing to accept anything other than total rejection. I just couldn't be true; what she was saying, it was just another lie – like the Krum pen-pal crap.

End flashback

888

"As for Harry …I have always known that he is a damaged soul, and I took him in like a stray-cat hoping that good food and a warm home could- 'undo' -some of the damage that the Dursley's did to him". Ron continued. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. - - But it's also not my fault that Harry doesn't realize how great you are. That is strictly your-own doing. Lavender told me once; that had you dazzled him with a-little make-up and a touch of perfume stuff - shown a-bit of leg or noticeable amount of cleavage – or -generally been more seductive/ feminine – maybe Harry would finally acknowledge you as a desirable woman?"

"It took you until fourth year to do that", she pointed out.

"Yeah … that's me all over …the most insensitive wart on earth … you know I'm thick as a post about loads of stuff" – Ron conceded without argument. "There are tons of Blokes like me … girl stupid … that is. I mean, dolts who don't know how to court a special bird properly… how to say the right-thing or make that critical first move… how to kiss a girl so that she doesn't object to my hand on her bum. - - Most blokes lack the cultured refinement of a Krum … the experienced womanizer pick-up lines of a Cormac… or the celebrity status of someone like Harry. They should teach a class and make it a requirement for all male Firsties –" **Understanding Women'**. The birds and bees talk doesn't help squat – doesn't tell you how to ask a bird out or what  not to say. Women have it easy … one look at my 'hand-me-downs' and its thumbs down like in a bloody roman Colosseum".

"… I didn't … I never…"

"I finally wised-up after six years – figured-out who you fancied … so I fully expected the beating I got when I got back to the tent; and I deserved the cold shoulder that followed. I am apparently … however; still far too dimwitted to fully understand what your game-is … by snogging me now - - beyond the obvious chess move distraction?"

"You still don't believe that I could choose to be with you …instead of Harry … do you? - I heard what you told George", Hermione said sounding at this point deeply frustrated and greatly disappointed in her utter-failure at logical persuasion. "No wait …it makes sense, after-all … I shouldn't expect a few words to undo the damage I've done to your self-worth …by overlooking you for so long."

"George was right …you really can't see the distinction - between choosing between two boys competing for your favor and settling for the loser in a broom race, where the winner doesn't fancy you. You've been after Harry forever; all your actions since we were 'Firsties' - **proves it** …over-and-over. Everyone saw it; Rita Skeeter reported on it and even my siblings believed it. You screamed in my face your real feelings when I came back to the tent. Thanks to George and Percy …I f inally see the writing on the wall. Its ruddy time for me to move-on and get a life …Okay!

"I'm not leaving you", Hermione said with growing despair.

"Like I said a half-dozen times already; you can continue to stay here"… Ron rambled-on as his depression deepened and total-denial settle down onto his soul. He actually wanted to die, to finally end his five years of suffering over the unattainable. – Words cannot describe the depth of his despair as he stared down at his now trembling hands and saw his own tears dropping into his up-turned palms - - unable to accept on any level, that she might actually fancy him… even a little".

"Ronald Bilius stop this right now and really listen to me… please". Hermione growled now becoming a-little angry over how her explanation had been received. She was really frustrated that she couldn't seem to get through to him. "I freely admit to almost all the missteps you described to George… and I do mean; you've been… pretty-much …spot on about me. I have made colossal mistakes in regards to you - - mistakes I need to rectify at once - with some 'Grande dramatic gesture' that will prove my commitment to us", Hermione said; in a surprisingly husky tone… trying to convey her message without blushing too hard.

" **Almost** – everything, which bit did George get wrong? - - Not the settling for second-best… certainly. No…no, it's always been Harry for you since day one… and if not him then … Viktor Krum, and if not him then … some ruddy Muggle at university – - anyone in fact, but me;" - - Ron replied in a suddenly frantic tone. He tried to keep his voice down but this 'd iscussion' was rapidly building to the eardrum level volume of one of their old common room rows. Hermione could tell that Ron was beginning to emotionally unravel …fearing that she was just- toying with him – yet again, after so many years of being on the losing end of any comparison to Harry.

"Not… Harry; not anymore …I've moved beyond the 'Chosen One' and found someone much better - - and for your information … I'll never settle for second best in anything", Hermione said with grim determination, while at the same time - - urgently pointing at the floor – and seeing the gesture, Ron quickly regained control of himself as a quiet submission replaced the anger in his voice.

"Okay – okay – you win – I give up - It's been a long day for me and I'm ruddy tried. If you are so determined to keep this charade going until school resumes … then fine … we will carry-on as before", Ron said in a deeply fatalistic tone. "Just so you know … I've just decided to take George up on his partnership offer, and after the breakfast wash-up … George and I will be heading into London to see what must be done to set things to right. This will give you plenty of thinking time to get your dots in line…"

"Connect the dots" Hermione corrected without thinking.

"With me in London, you should have all the time you'll need for your- 'dots thingy'. As George was right about another thing – I desperately need a job. So I'm going to take him up on- **all** -of his joke shop offers. He's been a recluse in his room since the war – and it will be good to get him out into the fresh-air. So after the breakfast wash-up I'll use the floo and take him to London for a few hours. Have to do it in stages … loads of Fred memories in the shop".

"Will the Fred memories cause a setback – will he be able to function?", She asked in a worried tone.

"I'll see how it goes … must be flexible about this just to be safe. On the home front - - I'll ask Harry when he comes in from the toolshed to fix lunch – something simple like sandwiches; that is …if Mum isn't up to it. She's been getting better at- 'holding it together' -during the day and only breaking down after supper. Dad should be able to go back full-time any day now. While I'm at the shop you can make your revised life plans without all my unwanted interruptions. - We can still engage in as many- 'experimental' -snogs … that you feel are required to keep up appearances for Harry's sake… with zero- ' _wandering hands_ ' – as before (naturally). With me working all day – the likelihood of- 'this sham' -being discovered will therefore be greatly minimized, until you get back to Hogwarts and can dump me at your convenience".

"Ronald … you are actually trying to make me angry?"

"Of course not – I told you … I forfeit the match … you have won the argument … okay. And now that everything is- 'hopefully' -settled to your total satisfaction … I'd really like to get some sleep. I can do the housework tomorrow afternoon – when George and I get back, and that's when I can do the lunch wash-up and start dinner".

"Ronald Bilius", she growled.

"For crying out-loud; Hermione … I surrender… Okay! - - I know exactly where we stand … thank-you. There is zero pressure on you to react in any way to what you overheard. I have not pressured you to change the- Status Quo -before now … and I'd have to be truly daffy to think that I could force you to change any of your plans. I been carefully taught as a Weasley, that the girl alone - - sets the pace for any physical intimacies. - So whatever you decide is required to convince Harry that this charade is real – ' _ **went it is not**_ '. I will go-along with".

888

' _What am I going to do? – He hears, but doesn't listen_ ", Hermione said to herself feeling extra frustrated. ' _If I let him leave me behind to go to London – with all my logical explanations either falling flat or backfiring - I'll lose Ron forever... I just know it. He can be just as stubborn as me, when he thinks he's right and his chat with George has cemented in his mind a_ _lmost-al_ _l of my failings … one by one. So what do I do?' –_

' _How can I break though his current mindset? It will take a major shock to his system get his ears to open to any new evidence. I can't distract him by unbuttoning the top of my blouse like Lavender and stun him speechless with cleavage …_ _no wait! –that's it… e_ _urek_ _a! What I need is a bout of good old-fashion …_ _ **Make up sex**_ _, - - Lavender and Parvati have used that particular method countless times to get-out of all kinds of trouble with their men. - - But can I lower my-self to their level and use sex to change my circumstances'._

' _I can't use it as a long-term fix – I know that from all my readings. Any relationship grounded in sex- 'alone' -is doomed to fail. - But I'm in a desperate situation and that calls for desperate measures. Besides I don't need sex to hold on to him, he's mine already (now that's a laugh – me - using my body to keep Ron as my prisoner of love). - - - I just need a crystal-clear demonstration to regain control of the quaffle until I can make my way down the pitch and score_ ", Hermione thought to her-self, completely unaware that she was using a- 'Quidditch metaphor' -to make her point (oh the horrors).

"So if things did heat up between us – say in the next half-hour and I was to tell you- **stop**?" Hermione asked in a semi animalistic snarl of a minx in heat.

"Then as before - I stop… okay?" Ron said feeling still feeling despondent. "But now that you've heard everything that this dimwitted bumpkin has figured out with the help of George… can we call it a night? You've said repeatedly; that you needed more time to get your dots into line…"

"… Connect the dots", she corrected again automatically.

"Whatever … I'm tired and that makes me 'ramble-on' a-bit … okay? - - - You've won … I understand my marching orders for the next five weeks; it's plain and simple really. You like the way things are, for it keeps you close to Harry - and in spite of our post eavesdropper's chat; nothing is going to change. Its Harry you still want … we both know it … the world knows it. I'd rather ' **not'** go through years of fruitless- 'marriage counseling' - just to have you walking out on me and our two kids in the end … just because I couldn't measure up Harry's higher standard".

"I thought you said you wouldn't mind being the - ' _settled for second choice_ ' - if I couldn't get my Prince Charming?" Hermione teased in a husky tone.

"Yes, I did, - but I have changed my mind on that point – as a divorce will muck-up our kid's heads – 'big time' - and no matter who's at fault. – As the male - I'll get blamed for everything in the end. - - You'd be far happier in the long term with the famous Potter, than with a overlooked and forgotten _sales clerk_ \- so I really can't see why don't you just go out there and fight for the man you really want?", Ron said looking up finally with his dejected gaze fixated on her eyes which held an unshakable determination.

"Wow…" Hermione said softly laughing at his suddenly serious looking face. "I've really done a number on you haven't I"?

"Well …yeah, but I'm used to it. I've taken loads of cold showers for your sake and if all you can do is laugh at my foolishness over you … so be it. Go ahead and browbeat the- 'pathetic sidekick' -who lost out in a broom race to the great Hero." Ron said resolutely.

"I wasn't laughing at your- foolishness -I was laughing ironically at mine. You have been an picture-prefect gentlemen towards me throughout - and I've taken advantage of your forbearance and protection for years - without proper compensation, but that … dearest Ron, ends tonight. From now on … I have no intentions of allowing you- 'wank-off' -in a cold shower, because of the blue balls I've given you during the day".

" **HERMIONE JEAN** … Ron nearly shouted gob-smacked at her mentioning his years of tension-relief related masturbation.

"What? I mean honestly. Contrary to the popular belief of my dorm-mates; I am not a complete prig. I know from my readings that showers are a favorite spot for boys to masturbate with- 'wank' -being the more popularly excepted term for that activity. The very fact that Lavender was acting on her sexual desires at fourteen; proves that girls, at least- **think** -about sex just as often as boys do".

"You don't", Ron pointed out drolly.

" **Didn't** \- as in past tense … but when I starting thinking about sex is rather irrelevant - actually. The important thing is that thanks to a-bit of eavesdropping - I am now painfully aware that we have never talked about that subject … having sex … and that's another item on the- _Status Quo_ –list; that has to change. My fear and misgivings aside - I heard you telling George that you've avoided the subject so that I didn't feel embarrassed or pressured into admitting to repeated … a ssignations …with Viktor or Harry and I do thank you for that misplaced gallantry", Hermione said. "As a general rule - I don't agree with the concept of talking about former lovers to hurt a current partner - or - speaking crudely in public, but with that said - my standing problem with your bad language doesn't translate to an objection to the appropriate use of sexual banter.

"You talked loads about your former lovers tonight – so I guess that rule doesn't apply to you" Ron pointed out drolly … yet again - as her rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry about that, sometimes a logical argument that sounds brilliant in my head … comes out all wrong when I say it aloud",

"Yeah – I have noticed that – a couple of thousand times …over the years". Ron replied with a sad half-smile. "You never told me the truth about Krum before tonight - and although it hurt to hear it … at least I heard the truth. … _By-the-way_ … you don't do 'sexual banter', plain and simple - - and I'm sorry to say it, but from the way you dress, act and speak – you are a picture-perfect example of a prig", Ron said with blunt (tired) Honesty.

"And yet you…" she began… sounding surprised - only to be interrupted.

"If you ever fall in love you'll understand", Ron said making Hermione gasp. "Everyone is flawed … especially; me - and why flawed people fall in love with other flawed people can't be explained by logic or in a book. I loved a girl that loves my best friend … that's pretty mucked-up in itself. - I can't force you or anyone to love someone like me - any more than and I can properly explain why … part of me will always love you".

"I – I really don't know how to respond to that – so I'll have to add it my list of; 'think about it' and get back to you later", Hermione said as her emotions nearly-went absolutely crazy.

"Dots in a line thingy?,"

"Sort-of … Anyway, what was I saying –oh yes. As a general rule – when I don't put my foot squarely into my mouth with a double standard - - I certainly don't approve of anyone – 'publicly' - boasting about their sexual conquests in the bedroom … as Lavender did (time after time) to anyone and everyone who would listen … but that boasting inhibition does not necessarily translate – into any lack of desire on my part - for the pleasures of the flesh – with the right man of course. _By-the-way_ … Ron, you really-really frustrated Lavender sexually; I overheard her whispered chats with Parvati, when they both thought I was asleep"

"I'm Sorry you 'overheard' that-bit", Ron said apologetically.

"I'm not … did you really turned down multiple shags with her", she asked in amazement.

"Yes…"

"Did you ever have a …wank in the shower; thinking about… **doing-it** …with me?" She asked while slowly becoming more and more aroused.

"For years now… Yes" …Ron replied with unusual candor and Hermione could tell … that after all she had over-heard him say, that he clearly felt that from his exhausted point of view - that there was nothing to be gained by being less than totally truthful.

"And did you ever wank to the mental image of anyone- **but** -me?"

"No …not even once," Ron said with painfully humiliating honesty, a candid confession that excited Hermione right down to the bone.

"Then you will harvest my virginity… when I'm ready... but - not tonight, if you don't mind", Hermione said carefully wanting to see his ...

"What? … You can't be? … Krum… the stacks … and then the tent … same bed", Ron stuttered in gob-smacked disbelief.

"But I am still a virgin … just-like-you are. I was too young to do it with Viktor and Harry once commented when I emerged from one of my river baths - and I quote: – 'doing it with me would be like doing it with a thirteen year-old bloke'. (Harry is … a Barrel of laughs, eh). You see its Cho and Ginny that are Harry's type-of bird and their figures in swimwear can best summed-up in a single word - **voluptuous** – and that's why I don't wear swim costume here - I could never successfully compete with Ginny for any bloke's attention. For voluptuous is a description that no one has ever applied to me". She said with a touch of regret.

"But this is impossible … you're so … **beautiful** " … Ron stammered absentmindedly - still shocked to the core

"Why … thank-you Ronald" … Hermione said delightfully. "I really do want to make-love to you …and sooner rather than later… I mean. Right from the off; I need to get over my feminist upbringing that makes me fearful of any intimacy with a man - and secondarily; I want to experiment with make-up and such. Just a touch here and there … some blush and a tiny amount of lip gloss for highlights - can't really hurt me and it might diminish the teasing you still get from your siblings".

" **NO** …I won't let you degrade yourself".

"But … Ron", she weakly protested.

"I said **NO** … If you care for me one-tenth as much as I love you – you'll do what I ask. I don't want you to try to be anyone, but the girl I fell in love with", He said with grim determination; - - "Head strong, opinionated and a-bit too critical of everything and everyone – especially me. You can also be a pushy and colossal pain in the arse at times – Harry's been spot-on about that one … for years. You drive me mental … but I wouldn't change any of it – because my dearest luv … that's also who you are! - - Lipstick won't prevent you from ripping me a new one when I do something stupid… will it?"

"Well … no"

"You haven't given a shite about what people thought of your appearance up to now. I don't need to see cleavage to know that under your blouse there is a … bosom. Be the- 'person' -I fell for … not a walking set of teats and arse on display, like Lavender."

"I do have one…" she replied in a near whisper, her heart pounding hard in her chest – for she owned the heart of a man who love her … flawed as she was … with a non-existent figure. He loved the person she was … not how she filled out a jumper. She had mucked-up, so many times with men - only to have Mr. Perfect all but fall into her lap. The significance of that one spontaneous kiss at Hogwarts was now incalculable.

"One what?" - He replied looking deeply into her eyes cause her core to moisten

"A bosom, it is admittedly small; like as my arse … and I do want to show them both to you… because after what I overheard - we really need to change the 'Status Quo; around here. As the girl; I have decided that we do need to pick-up the pace …romantically speaking …starting first thing tomorrow".

"You don't have to …"

"Oh – yes I do – you darling Prat … because you need to accept this truth … if nothing else. I am your woman now, and you are not going to get away from me … **EVER**. - - - _By-the-way_ … you must be barking if you think I'm going to just sit around h ere; for hours, with my nose in a book - while you and George sort-out a joke shop in London … where there are more single witches than stars in the sky. - - Do you think that I didn't hear what George said about all the girls coming into the shop with- 'one idea' -in their little empty heads - stealing my new boyfriend. - - I tell you here and now - there is no way that I will ever allow some hussy to take you away from me – because you're mine damnit. - - However justified your doubts are about how I feel about you are – until I get the appropriate chance to properly prove (at length) my lifelong commitment, I simply won't allow you to fall victim to the temptations of a more- 'cooperative witch',".

"I don't believe it … you can't really be fearful that another witch could steal me from you", Ron said gob-smacked.

"I have had anatomical insecurity issues for the last five years and Harry's negative comments on my attractiveness (since the Yule Ball) have doubled down on my sexual self-worth. I overheard my shortcomings tonight – and even you conceded that I don't have a figure. - - But you love me anyway and are now duty-bound to allow me … as your girlfriend to earn your love. I took up with you after the last battle …honestly hoping to make this work between us. I know you don't believe me (right now) and you have good reasons not to. But give me a chance to prove my feelings and I swear you won't regret it", she said with unusual hesitation which was fully justified; when Ron determinedly shook his head… **NO**.

"Too many lies for too long, George is right I need to end my six year fixation on you now … while I still have a soul", he stuttered with unfathomable sadness.

"Give me at least - until the Hogwarts express leaves London… to convince you". She begged.

"No – I think not, like you said unrequited love … hurts",

"But it's not unrequited … not anymore. I'm just really am lousy at expressing feelings other than critical anger. No wait … I was jealous of Lavender … and I proved it, when I sent the birds to attack you - - not the best way to express jealousy … I guess".

"But you were in full- 'get Potter mode' -at the time … right?"

"Yes … no - - girlie emotions tend to be complicated at times", Hermione confessed weakly - as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this mess. "So I just thought… you Weasley's gave Percy a second chance … don't I deserve one too?"

"This will end badly … for me that is - - but alright; after six plus years …what's five more weeks of being ignored. I don't expect much mind-you … you'll fall back into old habits and in no time, you'll be overlooking me again. Five more weeks of blue balls and cold showers … now that sounds like fun!"

"You just wait Ronald Bilius … everything with us is going to change", She said with grim determination. "Just one more tiny … little thing - - instead of leaving me behind tomorrow – (yet again)" - which instantly earned her a dirty look from Ron – who remained strangely silent – being way too tired to fight that argument again.

"You might consider allowing me to go with you and George to the joke-shop tomorrow", She continued. - - "That way we can try to talk-though loads of 'things' … (like my feelings for you) … while giving me some additional time to absorb all of what I overheard tonight. Contrary to what you think right-now … you are the- 'one and only' -man for me and until I can convince you of that … I refuse to let you- 'give in' -to the temptation of one of those husband-hungry hussies".

"Now you're being ridiculous" … How; 'for example' are you going to safeguard me from all these- 'Scarlet Women' -that will be coming into the shop every single day, after you go back at Hogwarts and are being your-self pursued …by every brilliant Ravenclaw bloke there is, with a pulse", Ron asked only to receive a scolding look from Hermione; who (rarely enough) had no immediate answer.

"You don't have to worry about me – really, you don't. I assure you that getting over this sham of a relationship, will take a long-long time … years – **if ever** ", Ron admitted sadly. "I will try to move on, (hopefully) - after I get the Dear John notification … but 'not' before. However just for the sake of getting some sleep; okay … I agree. Come to London with us tomorrow. Just go down to your room now - please - I have loads things to do in just three hours … a breakfast and a wash-up before George and me - - I mean … the three of us …go off to the shop".

"About getting some sleep" Hermione said with obvious uncertainly – "I was just thinking …as our first baby step into more intimacy. I would very much like to stay here tonight and sleep with you. Just- **sleep** , mind …nothing more than that, okay?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, tonight. - But you can't stay with me here – this is Harry's bedroom too. He'll be back around sunrise – just a few hours from now … about the same time I have to get up and start breakfast. What can you possibly gain by having Harry come in here and finding you on my bed – in just your night clothing? - - Especially if your attempt to steal him away from Ginny is really over", - Ron concluded unhappily in a resigned tone, knowing that either-way … he'd get zero sleep that night.

"Ron: Honestly", Hermione replied in a clearly frustrated tone. "What's the harm of Harry seeing me sleeping here? It wouldn't be the first time we have been- 'caught out' -by him since Malfoy Manor – whenever I have a particularly bad nightmare – where do I go for comfort? - - I think the Bill and Fleur as well as their entire household knew that I came to you to feel safe again".

"I never did figure that-bit out, I'd think Harry would be your first choice".

"Actually I tried that approach at- _**Shell Cottage**_ -and Harry said no … told me flat out that no one could give comfort from an internal terror and I had to cure my nightmares – by facing my fears, like he did", Hermione admitted. "Of course Harry's a hypocrite for his own method doesn't seem to work for him as he still has numerous nightmares".

"Don't I know it" - Ron said glancing at Harry's empty cot.

"After my plea for comfort was brutally rejected by Harry - I tried going to you… and you didn't send me away. Harry was dead wrong- 'by-the-way _'_ … What little sleep I got at- **Shell Cottage** \- came from being close to you. … now I face (most-of) my silly night terrors alone and only come to you when they are really-bad".

"I honestly can't remember the last time you came to me, which means they aren't that bad anymore or your- ' _no wandering hands'_ -policy (zero touching) of this summer has made getting comfort from me, nearly impossible".

"Another of my mistakes that has backfired on me", she said

"As I recall from- _**Shell Cottage**_ \- you usually just wake me and we go down to the lounge where you cuddle on the sofa, with me on the floor – so none of your prig boundaries were broken and no actual touching was done. For I quickly discovered that for you at least; 'Offering comfort' and 'sleeping together' are two very separate concepts".

"During the few times you came to me this summer I think Percy and my dad have caught sight of you several times… sleeping peacefully in the lounge within a few feet of me, while I serve-up their breakfast before work. They've seen you all wrapped-up like a 'silk-worm' in a 'cocoon' in a Chudley Cannons blanket, straight off my bed. Honestly, Hermione - - You are not fooling anyone – especially me – I know you are still troubled by the night terrors.

"I didn't want to bother you" She admitted softly.

"You didn't want to break the ' _arm's length_ ' thingy you had developed with me … more likely", He replied.

"True enough; another tactical error made during my Weasley campaign - but in my-own defense - my 'night terrors' aren't as bad as the use to be … Thank God. In a way however; I'm a-little grateful for tonight's particularly strong nightmare - otherwise I wouldn't have overheard a vitally important brotherly chat.

"If my chat with George has wiped away your nightmare and given you other things to dream about", Ron asked, – "why do you need to be found in my bed … by Harry?"

"I know that sleeping with you in the same bed is a silly little baby-step of me being more demonstrative … but humor me please … transforming 'your' bed into- ' **our'** -bed is actually a big step forward for a girl like me. As for Harry - I'm sure the sight of me here would please him to no end. He also needs reassurance that my pursuit of him is over. He was a huge blanket hog… by-the-way".

"Hermione Jean, please – have mercy - I do have to get up at seven?" he pleaded.

"Just for a little while then … I will set your alarm for six forty-five and be gone before the toolshed lovers awaken and come back here".

Conceding defeat he reluctantly stretched out onto his narrow bed and waited for Hermione to join him …without another word spoken. Ron felt extremely nervous, for unlike Potter; he had never 'slept' with Hermione in the same bed - - on the floor next to her being an entirely different thing. Adding to his discomfort was the still enforced- 'no wandering hands policy' –which as far as he knew had not changed - - and resisting the urge to touch her was going to be the hardest task of his young life.

"Oh MY God… I adore you so much right now." Hermione whispered softly, while settling down without the slightest hesitation on the bed - extra close to him. - What Ron found even more surprising was her strange eagerness to press her (summer thin) night-clothing covered body, firmly against his right side … for normally when dealing with even extreme night terrors- she had insisted on a several-blankets worth of- 'separation' -between her body and his. She even took off her robe before climbing into bed … and because of this action alone … there really was no wonder that poor Ron was instantly a bundle of nerves.

So this night became doubly unusual for Ron, as this was the nearest to actual- 'flesh against flesh' –that he had ever come to Hermione. That there was only a single layer of nightgown-satin separating her body from his … rendered him extremely nervous; and as envious as Ron felt over Harry's time with her in same bed while in the tent, for warmth reasons (yeah right) this would still be as close as he had ever gotten to the long cherished dream of being in a semi-romantic setting while in bed with her (nightmare related comforting doesn't count … naturally).

"… and I love you, for whatever that's worth to you," Ron replied in a tense whisper. Naturally; Hermione could still hear the anxiety in his voice … as if this was a dream he would awaken from at any moment, and Hermione wanted to use this incident to make a major point of how things were going to change. But before she could begin ... she heard.

"I can't get over you knowing how I feel about you, after biting-back my tongue for so long", Ron said with his voice trembling in nervousness. "At least I get the comfort of knowing that - before you dump me for some- 'toff' -university- **Git** … we did this. Come to think on it … Fred would be so proud of me – for making it half-way down the pitch (almost to second base). Still haven't scored of course … but that wasn't ever going to happen anyway – was it? ".

"What do I have to do to prove that George and Percy is wrong about who I fancy?" she asked.

"How would I know, until an hour ago - I was sure you were going to send me a classic: ' _ **Dear John letter**_ _'_ – sometime in mid-to-late September," Ron replied in depressingly sad tone.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily," Hermione replied smugly, smiling so hard it hurt. She snuggled in Ron's arms fighting the urge to ravage her new … what exactly? Ron was more than a- 'mere' -boyfriend … After all … they had shared so much over the last seven years. - He was also more than a little unsteady in the boyfriend role - and if she mucked-up anymore of the - **tight rope act** \- she was currently walking, he'd never keep Ron beyond the next fortnight.

' _No pressure there – eh, Granger_ ' she said to herself ironically.

It took more than just a few minutes of quiet reflection for Hermione to realize the massive difference there was, between being in bed with Harry and lying next to Ron … a thought which made Hermione smile like an idiot. _For one thing – Ron pulls me closer in bed … while Harry had pushed her away. This 'whole night' had been of gigantic eye opener, but I can't focus on any one revelation – there have been too many. I'd have to think it all through properly …tomorrow'._

But sleep still eluded her,

' _I have a herculean task ahead of me just to put into- 'the correct words' -the deep feelings I have for him (without putting her foot in her mouth again)' -_ she said to herself a moment later _. 'I have to avoid any comparisons to Viktor or Harry and yet still persuade Ron that I actually want to be with him … my long time protector and friend until the ends of days. Convincing him was going to be 'clearly' …far harder than my failed attempt at S.P.E.W. I have nearly broken his self-esteem permanently - and now I have to fix it. From what I overheard, it's clear that I'd done 'loads of damage' during my utterly f_ _ruitles_ _s pursuit of Harry – (waste of time as it turned out). – Damage that would need to be reverse by tons of positive reinforcement_.

And then Hermione (for the first time in her life), did something (deliberately) - 'truly wicked'. For, she intentionally turned over - away from Ron and faced Harry's empty bed – she then gently pushed her body back - against him, forcing him into assuming a spooning position. She did this to make a point …pushing the cheeks of her tiny (satin covered) arse against the semi-hardness tent in his boxers. She felt him flinch and try to move away, so her hand reached back and grabbed his hip …stopping his retreat.

"Don't you dare move, Ronald Bilus. I need to get use to the feeling of your baby maker. Personally, I think your brother was dead wrong; your masculinity has always been perfectly intact. I was the problem - not you. I have been since the war, in a-kind of denial to the significance of that bulge; because I was still trying to get-over losing Harry".

"It may be a-tad indelicate of me," she said trying logic again. "But I think you should know that during the war - I stood guard as he bathed in the river … so I saw the great Hero (Harry) in the buff and I also encountered his morning erection in the tent ...", she said this and then abruptly her voice faded away, because – she had mucked-up yet again and had mentioned seeing Harry naked and his fully exposed package … An instant later she actually felt through her night clothing - Ron entire body begin to tremble and then she felt his semi-erection began to shrink back into his crotch; for he was hearing things that he had dreaded for the last four years.

Kicking herself for bringing up his worse fears - abruptly Hermione flipped over – instantly she saw the look of devastation on Ron's tense face and belatedly realized that she had ignored her own advice about bring up past lovers … thus committing yet another, in a long line of romantic communication blunders.

Hermione had read somewhere, the devastating effect on the male fragile ego which a woman can do by comparing (in any way) a past lover with a present one. Seeing the chosen one naked was- 'not' -something Ron wanted to hear …even if her intention was to point out how superior Ron was as a delicious physical specimen and compliment him on the size of his package. Harry had been spot on about a few things over the years. He had known that she had no clue about talking to boys in general and had (as a friend) had tried to point it out, rather bluntly:

' _Hermione you're like an annoying older-sister to me- so I'm going to tell it to you straight-up. You are beyond all doubt a total shite when it comes to relationship communicating, a thousand times worse than me - - and I truly suck at it. - Krum was a bloody fluke – after your date with Cormac he became convinced that you were ruddy-asexual'._

' _You always say the wrong things to people … offending them. Saying things you think are bloody-insightful …but aren't …at all. - Long-winded and technical explanations get zero traction with nine out of ten listeners, who always take what you say wrong. You're attempts at sexual banter with me have repeatedly fallen flat. You couldn't verbally seduce Seamus and he's the horniest pussy-hound I know. I will never date you because you're clueless about what it means to be a genuine woman. Now Ron … God help him …knows all this about you - and loves you anyway. Open your eyes girl … you are chasing the wrong best-friend_ '.

Remembering all of this (too late) – – she mentally kicked herself yet again. She had once again said the wrong thing … hurting him deeply. She envisioned all of her verbal mistakes while talking to him - lined up and was horrified at the number. She knew the cause of his angst discomfort - and in desperation to counteract what she had said - - she decided to fall back on the infamous - ' _ **Lavender Brown make-up tactic**_ ' and go- 'seriously proactive' … as with a nervous trembling hand; she reached down and ever so gently stroked the length of his 'Y-front boxer covered' manhood.

One stroke was all Ron could bare and with a deep groan of angst and frustration - leaped from the narrow bed … stormed across the room and grabbed a bath towel draped over a nearby chair and headed out the door.

"Ron where are you going?" she asked in a cat ate the canary tone.

"You said nothing but sleep tonight?"

"Yes I did", Hermione replied coyly.

"Then I need to take a quick shower, I'll clean-up a-tad and then crash on the couch downstairs – you can stay here - so that Harry can see you – or you can stretch out on his mattress, to make your offer more obvious", Ron said nervously - using the towel to conceal his discomfort.

"Come to think on it, I need one too". Hermione replied while getting up. "After your confession in George's room, I think you might need- a hand -to become relaxed enough to sleep.

"Just give me a ten minute shower – yeah - that should do it," Ron said in a distracted tone only half listening to what Hermione was saying, "I won't use much hot water. Then you can have Harry's bedroom all to yourself".

"Ronald Bilius… I meant what I said," - Hermione said sounding annoyed. "I am no longer chasing after Harry James Potter – Ginny can have him with my blessing. - I'm your woman now … for worse more than better …apparently. – I'm a ruddy-fool who can't help saying insensitive things that hurt you. – I really don't think my bad habits (foot into mouth) will end anytime soon, any more then I can avoid... purposely say things that are hyper critical of everything you do. I'm damaged goods and if you'll have me - I will be yours exclusively from our first kiss to my last breath. Secondarily: I will no longer allow you to 'wank-away'… any sexual frustration that I directly or indirectly cause".

"Hermione; for Merlin's sake…please? - - You have turned me on with a smile for four years now and the physical reaction that follows is totally involuntary. - - Believe me … blue-balls hurt loads. A quick shower for say- **ten minutes** –and you can carry out your plan to be found by Harry… sleeping on his bed".

"I do always plan ahead; Ron," Hermione said in a surprisingly smug tone. "You are right about that, but my intention- **is** -to share your bed from now on – not Harry's. But that is a good idea actually - - and I'll suggest it to Ginny first chance I get. Once your mother is in bed for the night - Ginny and Harry can come up here and share your bedroom - and you and I can share the toolshed. - - I'll sleep a-lot better at night cuddled against you than all alone in Ginny's empty bedroom. Among- 'other things' - you can drive away my night terrors - so I can finally get a full night's sleep… so I see this as a double win-win".

"What?" he asked.

"I need your body pressed against mine to feel one hundred percent safe … (silly), doing without hasn't worked for me. I suspect that everyone in this household already knows that my fix for night terrors … is you - even your mother. I'm sure Harry has filled them-all in on my nightly visits to you at Shell Cottage - also I freely admit to being foolish in thinking you didn't know about the nightmares I've been going through this summer".

"You were right about another thing too … you know! The advantage of being a bookworm is the extensive research I've already done …on the subject of- 'pressure release' -in a young randy-wizard, like Harry. However; as I said my plans for the great hero went terribly wrong when I kissed him in the tent and felt NOTHING … that lack of a proper emotional response on my part - 'ended permanently' - any plans I had to put my extensive sexual knowledge into practice on him".

"Practice on him … as in Harry?" - Ron half-whispered to him-self feeling deeply hurt, once again - by Hermione's way of explaining things.

"Fortunately for me, a spontaneous kiss at Hogwarts gave me a greatly improved- 'test subject' -for my extensive research and I think I'll enjoy- 'doing it' -with you; a-lot more than with Harry", Hermione said completely unaware of the damage she was doing by another of her tactless comments. "I see the next five weeks as a perfect opportunity to put to rest… the primary doubts your brother mentioned concerning your masculinity - and – my sexual appetites. The future of our relationship begins tonight. The first step involves you seeing me- ' _ **wet and naked**_ ' -in a shower - (the one we are about to share) …the second involves the ejaculation of sperm …utilizing a method the Muggle's call …a- **hand job**.

"Hermione you're killing me here". Ron groaned with his discomfort level quickly thickening at the thought of seeing her starkers.

O

8888

Rewrite author interrupts – remember the **Adult themes** I told you about – well; this is where they start. "Turn back now – or - Abandon all hope ye who enter here"

8888

O

888888

Sixty-five minutes later, the two young lovers were back in Ron's bed …both blissfully happy. Ron had finally seen his 'lady love' naked body and during the following hour; he had devoured everything he saw joyfully …her small perk bosom, while fondling her tiny arse. The lovesick boy had been repeatedly encouraged to touch her and he had done so with gusto – to the point of helping his 'lady love' ( _a male term of endearment, apparently_ ) to a highly positive conclusion to her first-ever experience on the- 'receiving end' -of oral sex.

For her part; Hermione had gotten- 'the measure' -of Ron's manhood and now had some intimate familiarity… with male ejaculation. She had originally intended to give Ron relief with just her hand, and had awkwardly succeed in this task, however in spite of her best efforts; Ron's long suppressed desire for her, remained …rigid. Clearly the matter in hand; required further reprieve.

Hermione did not know why she did it… why she knelt down before Ron's reproductive organ and examined it closely at eye level. (Harry had never allowed her to do this … obviously). - She had read extensively on the subject, of course… the various arguments on size and how it related to performance and female satisfaction. She had often overheard her- _**dorm mates**_ -at Hogwarts …talk ('on-and-on') about 'giving head' to boys and how unfair it all was - for boys expected oral gratification but rarely gave it in return.

With these conversations firmly in mind she had researched fellatio techniques in anticipation of this kind of encounter (with Harry initially) but with that ambition now, 'gone forever' she had … by overhearing two brothers chat - found herself on her knees before a much larger man (and Ron had a bigger body too). This was a moment that she had always feared – being seen naked and thereby instantly disappointing her lover … as she had with Krum (fourth year) while fully clothed.

But there was no negative feedback from Ron – he had devoured her meager bosom with real enthusiasm. His eagerness had proven contagious and because of it she had easily avoided the customary gag reflex while savoring the taste of her first male orgasm. The flavor of sperm was not as unpleasant as she had read, and she had every intention of changing Ron's diet to improve his 'taste'.

The bottom line was however … that her first experience with oral sex had taught her of the overwhelming pleasure she could give Ron, a man who had suffered years of blue-balls torture … all endured for her sake. - - This talent to give pleasure meant, that from this point onward; her man's sperm was finally going to where it was intended to go… inside of her. She had actually enjoyed the experience far more than she had expected to - - and by the time she had returned to Ron's bed; she frankly couldn't understand why some women were so reluctant to orally service their men. Hermione had been thrilled at the sense of empowerment that 'giving-head' gave her. She may have been on her knees before Ron, but she never felt more in control.

The biggest shocker from the- ' _ **shower incident**_ ' -was when Ron… without be asked and after repeatedly being told it wasn't necessary …had insisted on- 'tasting her' - his goal, to return the favor already given – by orally bringing her to orgasm. It was ever so sweet of Ron to do brilliantly with his mouth, what Hermione had only somewhat succeeded to do with hers. For once the hot water had run-out; He had pulled her out of the tub leaned her against the sink and assaulted her quim with his tongue.

In fact she had to give him top-marks for effort and devotion to his task. Throughout; Ron had repeatedly begged her to show him what to do - and his eagerness to 'go-down on her' ( _a slang term … as she now understood it_ ) was rather surprising; especially in light of the reluctance of many of Lavenders boyfriends to give back what they had received. Even without prior experience, Ron had still managed to pleasure her beyond her wildest expectations… and just thinking about what Ron could do with a-little practice, ' **Oh Sweet baby Maeve'**.

Sixty plus minutes in the- _**Burrow**_ -bathroom, and Hermione had finally emerged like a butterfly from her nineteen year-old cocoon. For once the cat was out of the bag, as in finding her prince (and that's no longer Harry - naturally). She savored the glory of this new Ron reality, enjoyed the circumstances which had forced Hermione to bring to an end her habit of hiding behind her long-standing straitlaced reputation and embracing (temporarily anyway) the far more successful Lavender 'sluttish' approach.

She had no intention of become openly promiscuous as Miss Brown and that Ron would greatly object to such tactic … pleased her enormously. But on the other hand …when alone with Ron … in private she wanted to be sexually far more demonstrative. It was going to take a lot work – perhaps the hardest task she had ever undertaken.

She didn't like- 'at all' -having to use sex as a means of control - like the carrot and the stick approach or the reward/punish technique she read so much about. But Hermione had no other choice for she found herself between a rock and a hard place - - in a 'relationship in peril' situation of her own making. The… take it slow – restrictive snogs plan - had backfired dangerously. But an overheard chat between brothers had changed all that. Being naked with a boy who had fallen in love with her in spite of her lack of curves … the very kind of man she had so long wished for - did something to Hermione's mind that she couldn't explain with logic. - Nothing she had read in her books had prepared her for the transformation that resulted from being loved so totally. Especially after Harry had treated her efforts to become his girlfriend with such open distain.

Ron on the other hand, had loved her in spite of her verbal missteps, she didn't have to change her body magically - she didn't need any brilliant pick-up lines, no clever antidotes to win Ron's heart an because of these perks... it had been her gallant knight that actually had to- **call a halt** -to their bathroom lovemaking when he had to pointed-out that others might need the room for something other than sex … while refusing her repeated demands to transform her into a woman …three times.

88888

Back on Ron's bed; Hermione felt her new lover groan in relaxation as he made himself comfortable on the mattress. She also tried to settle down by cuddling up against his right-side, with her head on the center of his chest, both of them naked. She had strained to relax but her body was still trembling in need …in spite of what Ron had done for her against the sink.

She instinctively looked up in the direction of the door to his bedroom which Ron had personally; magically sealed, so that she felt reasonably safe… at least enough to lay naked in his arms. She knew that Harry would be knocking on that same door in a few hours and wondered if she would still be naked when Harry showed-up.

She softly chuckled at the thought of the Gryffindor neck-tie dangling from the doorknob on the outside. She had heard about the- ' _doorknob warning system_ ' -from stories her dad told her about his days at university, but never suspected that she would be using the technique her-self. Hopefully Harry being brought up by Muggles would understand what the tie on the doorknob meant.

She really had to have a chat with Ginny concerning the new sleeping arrangements. Hermione understood full why the red head didn't want to share her room with Harry after midnight … being so close to her parents' bedroom. All Hermione had to do was be honest about what bed she wanted to sleep in and she was sure that Ginny and Harry would- 'take over' -Ron's bedroom in a heartbeat. - - Hermione was sure that she was smart enough to make that tiny shed a-lot more comfortable than Harry ever had. Harry was nice and all … but his non-defense related magic wasn't all that hot.

Ron's magical cooking and housekeeping skills were truly impressive, but she was still sure that her talent as transfiguring was far superior. While Ron was drifting in and out of sleep; her thoughts were speeding around in her head as fast as a lightning-bolt; as she reviewed in her mind plans to transform that drafty old-shed into her first home with a man. She was sure she could- 'transfigure' -the huge work-sink into a proper water closet. Then without intending too - she was distracted by thoughts about her first-ever … sexual experience and once again she quickly decided that the entire 'bathroom incident' would forever be - 'in her option' - a colossal success.

As a physical specimen; Ron had been just as muscularly delicious as she had remembered. Harry in comparison had been every inch a seeker – skinny and frail looking. Her first sight of him- 'naked' -as he emerged from a river bath had been … disappointing … to say the least. She was taller than he was… noticeably taller and that fact alone (which she hadn't noticed until that moment) had been very disturbing. But the Great hero's boney and tiny carcass was Ginny's worry now – and whatever pleasure she out of his smaller package was not her concern.

Out with the scrawny and in with the - - yummy, was Hermione's' situation now. She had been pleasantly alarmed to discover upon closer inspection of Ron's wet… bare (delicious) flesh, far more battle scaring than she had briefly observed when she had accidentally walked in on him taking a steamy shower. She had made a mistake in insisting that Harry guard Ron's river baths – and because of it, she had missed out on a delicious sight. - - Hermione also made a mental note to herself to bring-up with Ron - the Snatcher battles he had gone through during his multiple attempts to find them again… NO … he had left that tent furious at Harry - so Ron hadn't risked the Snatchers for Harry's sake … He had come back to- **HER**.

As she laid there; thinking about the love those attempts represented; she instinctively cuddled even closer against 'her man' – revisiting in her mind all the times over the years, that he had risked life and limb to step-up to defend her, such thoughts of course - - had been overlooked … before Malfoy Manor – but now … in retrospect, Ron's actions over the years sent a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her body.

Starting to pant again; Hermione suddenly found the need to mentally distract herself from her reawakening desires. This kind of spontaneous and nearly overwhelming arousal was the other thing that had compelled her to keep Ron at arm's length with a strictly enforced 'no wandering hands' policy since the end of the war. She had feared that once out of its cage … her desires would become all but insatiable.

With this fully justifiable fear clearly in mind - she had once again tried to focus all of her attention on something other than sex; like another of those little-things that Ron had deliberately been evasive about, during his chat with George. She was especially curious and wanted all the gory details - a literal blow-by-blow_ _**pensive memory account**_ _of the allegedly horrible vision provided by the locket before it was destroyed. She had apparent been deceived about vital details concerning its destruction and to solve this puzzle she was going to have a serious chat with Harry as soon as possible. ' _How dare he keep something this important from me_?' she said sternly to herself

' _Yes indeed … Harry had to be spoken to; and firmly too, for he could have at least had told me about my favorite book being read by Ron, at my- 'petrified' -bedside during second year'_. That's another Potter pensive memory she desperately wanted to see. ' _Damnit, the finest man on earth has been in love with me since late second-year and I have treated him- 'repeatedly' -like shite'_. She snarled under her breath.

Her Harry fixation was over (thank-God) and it was joyfully replaced by a Ron obsession – and she doted on the exchange. His kisses made her want to do crazy things – and the only one who didn't believe it, was Ron himself. Did she regret going- 'overboard' -in the bathroom, solely to demonstrate that she had made her choice and Ron was it? - - OH sweet baby Maeve … NO! - - - The truth was, that she had loved every second of it and her only regret was that it had ended so soon. Could her level of enjoyment be the more serious problem?

Lying in bed with Ron, she knew that she was walking a dangerous tightrope now – she had to try- to rein herself in and **not** -to go overboard again with these physical demonstrations, especially when Mrs. Weasley was up and about. - - If Molly saw her giving Ron a hummer – then all hell would break out. She would have to keep her appetites under a tight leash during daylight - - and it was naturally all Ron's fault - - that her- **Pandora's box** -of carnal desires had been released wasn't her fault … none of it. That a starkers - Ron - was so mouthwatering attractive … Yes-yes …this was entire his fault. ' _Men; I mean really ...they can be so distracting at times_ ', she said to herself. - It was really fortuitous that George was up to day trips to the shop now – as being in public would make it far easier for Hermione to keep things (like her-self) under control.

After Molly had retired for the night … when they were alone, the 'gloves had to come off', for her only hope of making this work was to- ' **eat him alive** ' -as often as she could without getting caught. - As her thoughts were turning sexual again she couldn't resist the temptation with her head resting on Ron's chest to look down his body toward his limp manhood. Even in its unexcited state Ron's baby maker quickly got Hermione's undivided attention. For In spite of what George had suggested; this was the first male penis that she had seen up close or touched.

Her heart was pumping so fast she wasn't sure she'd ever drift off to sleep. ' _He could have taken my maidenhead tonigh_ t', she said to herself over and over with a delighted smile. " _But he didn't! I guess he was serious about letting me set the pace_. _Thank-god I put my trust in him, thank Merlin Ron takes my wishes so much to heart – he is so different from Harry – so prefect for me_. _This has been the best night of my life_. _One overheard conversation had changed everything for the better'_.

Without consciously aware of what she was doing - she reached out and began to fondle/examine Ron's baby-maker. From what she had read about size, Ron's fully erect penis was only slightly longer in length than what was average for a male of eighteen. This would not have upset Ron; because he typified a normal and fully grounded British young-man. but fate seemed to want to make up for putting Ron in Harry's shadow for all those years - - as Hermione herself discovered when Ron dropped his jeans to the floor in the bathroom.

The best proof was that - average _-_ Ron was 'gifted' – was the surprising amount of girth that- 'Mother Nature' -had given him. For Ron's penis in circumference was far thicker than that what Hermione had researched to be normal for a young-man of his age … so much so, that Hermione wondered (at the time); if she could accommodate him. His size didn't stop her however, she wanted him (desperately) and her own insecurities over anatomical issues wasn't going stop her from fornicating with this red-haired dragon's penis. (Love does that sometimes).

Now free of her crippling self-consciousness, which Harry had actually added-to … by comments he had made- 'in passing' – (sixth year) when describing Ginny's noticeably larger assets. Almost two summers later … Hermione had boldly looked upon Ron in the bathroom; who stood before her in all his glory, his thick penis throbbing in need for her, and 'over which' she felt not even the slightest embarrassment. She boldly took a step forward and stepped into the shower without hesitation and took Ron man-club gently into her hand and began absentmindedly stroke him, while she captured his lips for a passionate French kiss.

She had been taken-back by his girth and at first; the size actually worried her for a-bit too. Her remaining anxiety ended abruptly - when Ron had tongued his lady and then all her concerns – (and thoughts in general) - were 'blown' out of her mind - - and now; a mere hour later, after she had been rendered as weak as a baby. She chuckled softly to herself over her foolishness, for she had found a man who appeared dedicated to making sure she was lubricated enough when the moment of truth came - - that she would be able to easily - - accommodate the red dragon.

It was odd that she felt comfortable so openly fondling Ron's manhood, for just yesterday the very idea would have appalled her. She had touched Harry's package in the tent with tremendous reluctance and yet a few half a year later and she was trying to inhale into her mouth all Ron's thickness, and making this attempt without an ounce of hesitation. All due to an overheard brotherly chat. Too big to swallow whole Hermione had concentrated on worshiping the knob. Her jaw still ached a-little from being stretched so wide, but she 'felt confident' that she would; with practice, be able to take more of him. Thinking again about giving head for the first time; she instinctively scooted down Ron's body far enough to stick out her tongue and gently lick the tip of the knob of his once again reawakening penis.

She glanced at the alarmed clock on the nearby nightstand to see how much time she had, luckily the timepiece showed a little before five, plenty of time to gain another mouthful of sperm before she had to sneak back to the frequently empty bedroom that she shared with Ginny. As she took the thick knob into her mouth, Hermione openly wondered …like she had every night for the last fortnight, if Ginny was really fooling anybody at the- _**Burrow**_.

8888

Everyone with the possible exception of Molly… at least suspected that Ginny spent her nights in a magically enlarged cot in the back of Mr. Weasley's tool shed – making love to Harry. - - Apparently a-lot of things went on at the- _**Burrow**_ -by unspoken agreement. As she lay next to Ron in the top bedroom of the- Weasley home -she couldn't help but wonder if the entire family had by their silence - - privately endorsed, what was going on in the toolshed.

Meanwhile Hermione thought of another unresolved issue with Harry. In an attempt to become Harry's girlfriend Hermione on several occasions had tried to- 'do something' -about Harry's morning erection. She had not seen it –but she had stoked it. Nothing had come of the attempt- beyond being lectured heatedly about his commitment to Ginny. It somewhat amused Hermione … to think about it now; how her torture at the hands of Bellatrix had turned her off of Harry for good. She smiled again and blessed her good fortune for having a better choice to fall back on, when Harry hadn't work out.

When the sun rose in a few hours it would be three months exactly from the revelations of Shell Cottage. As she lay against Ron's hips - as naked as a jay-bird and openly sucked Ron's penis, the irony of the entire situation, gave her much to think about. Ron had emerged from the war a mess and yet the one thing he most questioned most was her feelings about him. Holding him at arm's length for a month had only made things worse.

" _Going back to Hogwarts will be very hard on both of us,"_ Hermione said to herself as she felt Ron's hand gently come to rest on her bobbing head, she heard him groan and sweetly give fair-warning that he was about to cum. Rather than pull back she began to suck all even harder with the goal of swallowing as much as she could of his massive load. The taste was still a-tad off; but when she considered the source, she was sure she would acquire a genuine appetite for it.

Growing suddenly thoughtful (after her sperm meal) she said to herself. _'My poor darling Ron with his never ending self-worth issues is going to be a hard man to convince that I'm committed to him now. He'll always worry about losing me to someone else, like the stuck-up Ravenclaw's he mentioned – as if that would ever happen. Oh a few of them are brilliant – but they are also clueless about girls – or so my dorm mates keep telling each other while I was pretending to sleep'._

' _Besides, I have tried to talk with some of the Ravenclaw's and they don't seem to take my form of criticism very well. But I always try to be honest with myself …and the only boy that I have ever known … including Harry … that has any tolerance of my arrogant ways - now has his penis in my mouth. I must find a way to keep him ... for I doubt that anyone else could handle my hyper critical arrogance'._

'Hermione then deliberately continued to suck on Ron empty dragon, wanting to prolong Ron's pleasure. That this sex act was even taking place was a good thing- **in a way** -for had she not overheard the two brothers talking Ron would have ended what little relationship they had …gradually over the course of the next few days. - - Fate had brought her to the carriage where Ron sat with Harry (when they were all Firsties) and fate had allowed her to save what she had with Ron before it was too late… by overhearing a late-night chat between brothers.

' _He's a keeper and I'll never again take him for granted in the way I did before_. - - _I wonder would happen if I told him that I have endured similar- jealousy nightmares -about some hussy like Lavender coming after him while I was gone at Hogwarts and stealing him away from me. No –wait, what am I saying; Ron's been devoted to me and me alone …since second year, As long as I reassure him before I leave - - he'll never cheat on me. And an attentive and loyal husband is always a good thing to have._

" _Did I just say H_ _usban_ _d_?" Hermione asked herself as her huge smile returned.

" _Yeah I did. And sweet mother of Merlin, I want that title so badly it hurts. And I want to have sex… lots and lots of it - right up to when the train leaves on first of September - and every Hogsmeade weekend and school holiday until graduation'. - -_

' _I'm so glad I turned down being Head-Girl. I want my Hogsmeade weekends free to spend in bed with-_ _ **my**_ _-Ron. - - He has no idea how- 'hungry' -I can get and how fearful I am of fully letting go … my mother was a bookworm like me a university and yet she had a sluttish side too, that almost ruined her reputation. Even a feminist party-girl need a foundation stone to save their reputations … and am I not my mother's daughter? '_

" _My mother warned to be careful about whom I'm with when I let the slut out of its cage …that all women can be taken advantage of. - Find someone with whom you can put your total trust and I did mum … at Malfoy Manor I found my ultimate protector'._

' _It's decided then, I shag Ron's brains-out as soon as possible and every day thereafter… I've been a ladylike prig long enough. It's time to-_ _ **set free**_ _-my inner Scarlett woman. I've had the contraceptive potion in my school trunk for two years waiting to use it on Harry and now … Ron gets the prize. I'm the last of my dorm mates to be a virgin and now that I have the right man… I can behave as sex crazy as I like'._

Hermione mused all-this to her-self; feeling unbelievably happy as she wiped away the last of the sperm overflow into her hand which without thinking - she then surprisingly licked clean. Soon there would be an end to years of sexual stress …with the start of her womanhood. Harry and Ginny - me and Ron, shagging like rabbits… and then… a double wedding; perhaps? Everything was turning out just fine.

888 - - twenty minutes later

 _Face it Granger …you're still too wound-up to sleep… what to do? Get out a text book…and read …no!"…_ She said to herself firmly before glancing down at her new boyfriend's sucked dry manhood _. "How about 'another-go' at Ron's-_ _ **package**_ _? I really should start calling it his-_ _ **cock**_ _-out loud. I read somewhere that birds that talk dirty during sex can be a really turn-on their men. I do need to verbalize better my genuine hunger for him… and think of the shock value… coming from me'._

' _What to do is the question';_ she said to herself _'you're still extremely horny, and I'll bet Ron is as wide awake as I am - - and just as hungry for me as I am for him. He did (after-all) say that I could set the pace… and we do have almost an hour before the alarm goes off'._

And with that happy thought; Hermione Jean Granger looked up at her man who was smiling lovingly and with total devotion down at her.

"Oi Ronnie, I've changed my mind about tomorrow," She said softly with total sincerity.

"So … you don't want to come with me and George to the shop", Ron replied trying and failing to hide his disappointment. "Too bad really – George has been after me for a-while to work in the shop with the offer of the partnership just his latest gambit. I don't know when you first started listening –but did you hear the bit about the Flat?"

"ahh …No", she replied suddenly very interested.

George and Fred owned the building next to their joke shop for overflow storage. Earlier tonight George offered me their old flat above that shop to live in. It comes with three bedrooms; it's fully furnished with one and a-half baths … and if I take the partnership I can have the place rent free. George doesn't want to live there anymore – to many memories of fun times he had up there with Fred. I can't blame him for that … not really. Losing Fred has been a big-blow to all of us".

"Come to think on it – George will mostly like have me doing the majority of the hands on stuff. I guessing he'll end up as my silent partner and splitting the profits …while keeping the shop open as a tribute to Fred's pranking brilliance. - - Its tragically funny … isn't it …one brother lost - one brother restored to us. Percy told George that he'd take a few days off, to teach me how to do the books –accounts receivable and payable. Really nice of him to do that - with being Teddy's adoptive daddy… and all", Ron said choking up and fighting back tears.

"Ron are-you alright?" she asked deeply concern.

"Yeah –yeah, I can lower my guard around you, and it helps Hermione … to have someone to talk to – when I don't have to be a rock for everyone else", Ron said with deep gratitude. "Percy as a dad is a huge shocker for me. - - I didn't foresee him of becoming a daddy ... but he's really good at. far better that Bill is. - - So you decided to stay here at the- _**Burrow**_ -and keep an eye out for trouble, between Harry and Ginny… have you?" - He said abruptly changing the subject.

"Percy will be a great dad he was the- _**Scarlet Pimpernel** _ -after all. As for Harry; any trouble with him is exclusively Ginny's problem now. No Darling …I'm still coming with you; by now the wizarding world knows that Harry is taken – and there will be all sorts of disappointed witches wanting to sooth their injured pride, by snatching-up the last available male member of the golden-trio. - I'll have no poaching of things that are indispensably of importance to me. You seem to forget that you're a hero too Ronald Bilius. No – no … until the train leaves I am not going to let you out of my sight …"

"… Oh, by-the-way sweetie … I just thought I'd mention something else I heard you tell George… do you remember your unbreakable vow to marry me? Well I just graciously decided to accept your kind proposal".

"You … **what**?"

"Forgot about that did you? - - I'm accepting your marriage proposal … You said to George that: if I'd have you – you would marry me tomorrow – which is today; actually"

"You can't be serious"

"I'm seriously going to marry you, just like I promised earlier … and if you recall I swore on my magic not to divorce you", Hermione said delighted at the thought. "Proposal made and accepted. If I going to bear your two children being married is an important first step … don't you agree? - - But; be advised, I have a lot of ground to make up with you on expressing my feelings - - so I will not hold you to the promised wedding … of later today".

"But … But … but … you can't", Ron stuttered in a nonsensical tone.

"In point of fact; I foresee a year or two- 'engagement' - before marriage. So I most definitely want to see this flat of George's – that you failed to mentioned until now –(bad boy …fake-snarl) - we need to sort-out what furniture goes and what stays… arrange for a large number of bookcases to be installed".

"Moving in already?" -

"Well I can't depend on the- _**Burrow's**_ –hospitality indefinitely". She said in a matter of fact tone

"Yes … you can."

"Where I eat your cooking doesn't matter to me, but I do have a-lot of books that are currently 'inaccessible' right now, due to magical storage restrictions", Hermione pointed out logically. "Besides I want to check-out the size of the bedrooms in- **our** -new flat. We are going to need a really good bed with an extra strong bed-frame … sooner rather than later. If tonight is any indication of future events … I will be eating you alive … every single day – in our new flat, sometime within the next fortnight".

"Not funny; Hermione", Ron said.

"Not a joke … that's a promise. No pressure on you … naturally... we can use the tool-shed as a bedroom until the flat is ready", Hermione said as she began to stroke Ron penis back to full hardness – - "But when you take the partnership with George - - I would prefer that you occupy the flat (as-soon-as-possible) full time – before I head back to repeat my seventh year at Hogwarts. Hopefully by then, your Mum will have recovered enough to resume full 'day-to-day' domestic management of the Burrow. Then we can tell your entire family of our engagement … by-the-way ... we need to get me a ring to show those Hogwarts 'hall-rats with a Boner' that George mentioned. ".

"Your ability to 'think ahead' never ceases to amaze me – luv", Ron replied as he became increasingly turned on.

"This flat is for us- **only**. - Harry and Ginny will have to make their own arrangements at- _**Grimmauld Place**_ ", Hermione said sternly in-between licks of his shaft.

"Agreed", Ron said while softly panting in no condition to argue.

"Finally: I've thought it over very carefully and have decided that if you remember the contraception spell and can do it properly, there is no reason to wait …on ending our mutual virginity". She said in a tone thick with hunger for her man.

"… and you're really sure about this?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"Of sound mind and body sure, but you're going to have to make me extra wet …down there", she pointed out

"Can do", Ron purred in contentment as he grabbed his wand and preformed perfectly - - the appropriate spells; the first a contraceptive with a second a muffling charm in case things got loud … which surprisingly it did…as Hermione proved to be a-bit loud … (screamer). Her short nails actually drew blood from Ron's back …when her hymen broke - - in spite of some massive preparation foreplay. She was late getting back to Ginny's bedroom – (but that no longer mattered) - as it was well after seven before Ginny came back to the room… walking funny and clearly sore.

And in a final ironic twist of fate; the future Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley and the future Ginny Potter both lost their virginity on the same night.

8888

Finish

Hoped you enjoyed it. I am still a strong believer in Ron. I just think the main problem was with the 'always right' Granger who never in cannon explained herself – because a Goddess doesn't have to. (JK Rowling's fault, naturally) - - It's hard to make a marriage work with someone who thinks themselves as infallible as a GOD.

I realize that the Granger character was meant as a Role model for teenage girls - but the way she written made a happy marriage next to impossible for this 'heroin' role-model ... and who's fault was that ... just saying


End file.
